


The Meeting

by batfam_or_death



Series: The Life of Aragon [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batfam_or_death/pseuds/batfam_or_death
Summary: On the run from the demons of her past, an exile among her people; a young ranger must learn how to trust the world again to see the beauty of family and friendship. But will this cause more harm then good? (Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net)





	1. The Meeting

A/N

This is my first published fanfic. Just trying it out. It is about my OC, but I hope you enjoy it. The time period is a mix of the Hobbit and the LOTR, but only major thing that is different is that Isildur destroyed the ring. So Sauron is not a main bad guy. (Sorry Frodo fans. I still plan on using the hobbits as characters they just won't have as large of a roll.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or Tolkien's work, only my OC.

~19th year of the reign of Elessar, king of Gondor~Month of December~The town of Bree~

How would I ever get out of this one? The company of Thorin Oakenshield had come to Bree and they had eaten at the Prancing Pony where I worked. Oh why did I answer their call of needing a scout? They could have had their choice of a dozen men who actually needed a job, not a girl who they thought was a boy joining their journey. They merely needed someone who could look ahead and make sure the roads were clear of trouble.

They probably only picked me because I told them I had no family. The other candidates all had wives and children to return to. I on the other hand, was a young person that no one stood up for. I almost wish I did. But I was also worried they would find out who I really was and refuse my going. They gave me until the morrow to prepare. I told Butterbur that I was leaving, he tried to stop me. I told him an adventure was exactly what I needed.

I could tell he thought different. Packing my meager possessions from my loft room in the stable, I sharpened my hidden sword, arrows, and dagger. Waxing my bow's string till it twanged softly, I secured all of my fletching equipment in the lower compartment of my quiver. I oiled my cloak to ensure its waterproofness, knowing I would be grateful for the warmth later. My boots were already covered in a thick layer of leather conditioner when I applied another coat. While that dried, I packed all of the dried meat I had been saving, as well as some of the fruit I was able to barter for. My large canteen was already filled with water to save time in the morning.

I rolled my bedroll into a tight bundle and attached it to the back of my saddle. Making sure my extra outfits were in their top condition, I noticed a small hole in my trousers. Sighing I found the thread and needle I had hiding in the bottom of my satchel, I fixed it quickly before going over any other details. The time nearing the middle hour, I finished my packing and snuggled into the hay to spend a few hours in sleep before our departure.

I groaned when someone lit the lamps in the stable. Horses nickering, I wanted to yell at the patron who woke them. I didn't want to start work this early. My fumbled mind suddenly jolted awake as I remembered the dwarves. They were preparing to leave! Grabbing my satchel and saddle, I dropped both from the loft and swung down the ladder. Only four of the dwarves were in the stable preparing their ponies.

Thankful I hadn't been left behind, I hauled my saddle to the farthest stall, where my mare Midnight was stabled. She nickered a hello as I rubbed her velvety nose. Her bridle was hanging on the back wall. Sliding it over her head, I secured it and swung her saddle onto her back. She was busy munching on some grain as I cleaned her hooves. Tightening her girth, I knew I was going to have to retighten it later on because she was a jerk and sucked in tons of air.

Speaking softly to her in Sindarin, I told her all about the quest we were going on. She stamped her back leg in anticipation. Apparently she was ready to go. I borrowed some of Butterbur's grain, knowing he wouldn't mind. I hefted the burlap sack behind my saddle.

"Midnight, quit biting my hair." At her snort, I looked at her.

She bobbed her head towards mine. "I have straw in my hair, don't I?" She nodded again and I smoothed out the wild mess.

Most of my long hair was hidden under my overcoat, in a ratted ponytail that I had refused to cut. It honestly didn't look that horrible. Still, I'm sure my mother would have a heart attack if I was at home. The stable noise grew slightly as more of the dwarves entered. Someone clearing their throat behind me, alerted me to their presence in Midnight's stall. The tall bald headed dwarf stood near the door.

"We are prepared to leave. Are you ready?"

Nodding, I picked up my satchel and weapons, securing my sheath and quiver, along with my bow to the saddle. I swung my satchel over my head, till it rested on my shoulder, stuffing in a small package of flatbread I snatched for breakfast inside.

-End of chapter-

Thanks for reading.


	2. On The Road Again

Well here's chapter two. Sorry if there are any typos, feel free to tell me about them. I did read through this before posting but something might have slipped through.

If you have any questions about the chapter, I'd love to answer them.

\-----

We all led our mounts to the back entrance of Bree and waited for gateman to open the wooden barrier. Once we were in the open, Thorin gave the command to mount up and so, our journey began. We rode for a few hours, some of the older dwarrow complaining about no breakfast this morning. When one of their company addressed me, I was surprised that it wasn't actually a dwarf, but a hobbit that was riding next to me.

"Bilbo Baggins," he said. "Aragon," I replied, hoping I said it with my voice low enough not to be discovered.

We were close enough to Bree that they could still send me back. The hobbit was pleasant enough for me to wonder how such a genteel creature would join these rowdy dwarves back to their homeland. The youngest of the company, a blond and a brunette dwarf, often would joke with Mr. Baggins about their previous adventure to reclaim the Lonely Mountain.

I remembered Erebor being in the northeast from my studies, never before had I dreamt of actually going there. I was told the stories of the dragon Smaug when I was a child, even had acted out some of the scenes. As I watched them all interact, I realized how deep my own longing for my family had become. All thoughts were shoved from my mind when the leader called me to the front.

"Take Fili and Kili and scout ahead. Don't go too far out."

"Yes sir." I urged Midnight on, knowing the dwarf brothers would catch up.

I had traveled from Bree to Rivendell a couple of times to know where a shortcut around the midge-lands was. It was about a mile ahead, but if we rode halfway and I went on ahead, I could mark out the trail for the rest of the company to follow. Mostly to ensure that we didn't miss it.

We rode in silence as each of us scoured the ground for any sign of those hated vermin that liked to roam about. The orcs didn't often come this way, too many rangers patrolled this area. But in the case that they did, it was good to be prepared. I heard laughter behind me and saw Fili had smacked into a tree branch, his hair now full of leaves. Kili was no help, but his laughter quieted at his brother's glare.

Rolling my eyes, I continued head toward the passage. "Where are you going?" Pulling Midnight to a stop, I turned in my saddle trying not to glare at them.

"There's a shortcut going this way to avoid the midges ahead. Just stay here and I'll make sure the path isn't washed out."

"You can't go on a deer path like that," the younger said. "It's too dangerous."

"I've taken this path before. Stay here and wait for the others. If I run into trouble, you'll probably know."

Trotting Midnight down the smaller path, I could hear the brothers bickering about who knows what. When it was finally quiet, I sighed in relief, not for the first time wondering what I got myself into. Midnight seemed to know I wasn't really in the mood for games as we passed the first landmark of the trail. I could see the rest of the smaller road and it all seemed intact.

Turning back toward the company, I cantered to the road head. Just in time too. The rest of the company had arrived. I avoided Thorin's glare as they all stopped near Fili and Kili.

"I found a shortcut if you want to take it."

"What?" Trying not to sigh, I repeat myself.

"There's the midge-lands ahead and it's not a pleasant place. I know a detour around it. I just thought all of you would be more appreciative of that instead of the midges."

'Oh mind your tone Aragon. You're gonna get yourself in trouble.' "Very well, we will do it your way. Follow the scout."

Biting my lip to avoid saying something stupid, I turn my horse around and trot down the lane, hearing the grumblings of the dwarrow behind me. After I was some paces in front of them, I slowed Midnight to a walk, knowing I couldn't very well lose them. Not that that wouldn't be agreeable, but they were paying me pretty well for this venture.

"Careful of the loose stones, it could cause a pony to become lame."

Whether or not they heard me, I refused to look back at them. After an hour of riding, we made it around the midge-lands, seeing it behind us when we joined the main road. As we rode on I trotted back and forth, reporting what I found with the company's advisor, Balin, who seemed a kind sort. He praised my findings, and thanked me for the avoidance of the midges. Apparently he had visited their waters and wasn't fond of the trek.

An hour before sunset, we found a decent campsite for all of us. It was a wide patch of dirt, underneath some spreading lodge-pole pines. A flowing stream was thankfully nearby so I wouldn't have to search for water this evening. Gloin and Oin set up a fire, a rather large one; Bombur, the fat cook, unloaded a huge cauldron and handed two wooden buckets to me to fill at the stream. So I'm a water carrier. Great.

Midnight wasn't fond of standing in her saddle, but she'll get over it. I had to fill the buckets twice to get enough water for the cook, though he made me feel better when he said I carried water faster than the youngest. The dwarf earned a glare for that from Kili. Smirking as I saw to my mare, I watched the company prepared the camp.

Bofur, the dwarf with the funny hat, helped his brother (I found out the cook and him were brothers on our detour) while the dwarf with an axe head stuck in his forehead, looked on and made comments in their language, Khuzdul. The dwarf Dori, he likes teas, was pulling out a teapot and filled it with some of the water I had brought back to fill the other canteens. His younger brother, Nori, a thief, was watching Dori and laughing at the older dwarfs muttering. The other brother, Ori, was writing in a leather-bound book, looks like he's a scribe, keeping track of our journey.

Balin was talking with Oin and Gloin now that they had finished the fire. The young Durin's, Fili and Kili were wrestling over something, getting a series of glares from their uncle who was conversing with Dwalin. The bald warrior kind of unnerves me. His huge war hammers strapped to his back put forth an imposing image. The hobbit, Mr. Baggins, he seemed content to watch the scribe, occasionally glancing around the camp.

With Midnight finally unsaddled. I laid out my bedroll, farthest from the others, on the opposite side of the fire, my saddle comfortable enough to be a pillow. Unbridling Midnight, I gave her a scratch as she moved around the tree to a patch of grass. I knew she wouldn't go far. I noticed Thorin staring at me, I was puzzled by his look. Sitting with my back to the pine, I watched the company, staying out of the way was what I did best.

I hadn't eaten that day, but I didn't have that much food with me. Sure I could hunt, but I wanted to save my stores until I needed them, but the smell of the stew brewing over the fire made my stomach growl. Thankfully it was quiet. Midnight came back and laid down nearby, she was obviously trusted the company, otherwise she wouldn't settled down. Her soft head was laid in my lap, and I started braiding her mane, something I normally did if I was nervous.

Only thing though, I didn't know why I was. The company hadn't done anything suspicious, yet, but I didn't know why I was so unsettled. Maybe because this was my first time outside of a village in so long? I was startled to attention when Bofur handed me a bowl of the stew. I looked at it with confusion.

"Here you go lad." "What?"

"Supper." I just stared at him. I was a scout. A scout didn't share provisions with the main group. "It's yours."

"But I? I thought I was a scout?" "Does that mean you don't eat lad?" "No I eat, but I don't eat your food."

"Oh don't worry about that, Bombur always cooks enough for triples. And you're part of the company, not just a scout, which means you share in all of the food, and the hardships."

With a twinkling smile, he returned to his seat. I held the bowl and just stared at it. I jumped when Dwalin spoke beside me. "Better eat that before it gets cold. You need to keep up your strength, and I didn't see you eat at all today."

With that, he walked a ways away and lounged next to his brother. All of the company found a tree to sit next to as we ate our supper. I hadn't tasted something so good in a long time. Most of the good stew at the inn being gone by the time I could eat.

I helped wash the bowls and spoons afterwards, knowing I'd have to pay for my meal somehow. My brain not really registering what Bofur said. The majority of the dwarves pulled out pipes and had a smoke before stretching out on their pallets and falling asleep, Thorin and Dwalin taking the first watch. Midnight had now moved over to stand next to the other mounts, I still was sitting how I was before, staring into the woods beside me.

The crickets put out a lovely song, I felt refreshed to hear it. I could hear the low conversation from the other side of the fire, though not what was said. The two dwarves appeared to be lifelong friends. I finally succumbed to my bedroll, its warmth calling me. I fell asleep instantly, the early morning and busy day stealing my energy.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. A Warrior's Blade

The next morning I awoke to the smell of sausage. Since I didn't get woken for a watch that either means they don't trust me, or they just let me sleep. Balin, Bofur, and Oin all said good morning as I headed to the stream to wash my face, the cold water washing all of the sleep from my mind. Returning to the campsite, all of the dwarves were awake, some grumbling, others rubbing sleep from their eyes. Fili was re-braiding his brother's hair, the darker haired Durin looking half asleep.

Midnight nickered a greeting at my return. I was handed another bowl of food, though I tried to refuse, again. It didn't work, not that it worked before. We ate quickly and saddled up, headed on our way before the eighth hour. The ride was pleasant, the sun warm, and the breeze refreshing. Laughter and conversation was present for the whole of the ride. Not many cross words, and I wasn't asked too many times to scout ahead.

Later on in the afternoon I was asked to scout ahead and Bifur was told to accompany me. Not that the dwarf wasn't pleasant, he just didn't speak Westron, and I didn't know Khuzdul. Not wanting to argue with Thorin after he had been pleasant all day, I conceited with a nod. We rode off with the pack pony in search of a good campsite and hopefully a stream nearby. An hour's ride ahead, another clearing large enough for our group was spotted, a creek seven paces away.

I told Bifur to go back and lead the company on while I stood and waited. He seemed hesitant but I assured him I would be fine. He finally did, although reluctantly. When he was out of sight, I gathered a large pile of firewood, and started a nice blaze, adjusting the cauldron over it like I had seen Bombur do. I started filling the blackened pot with water, hoping to get a head start. Half an hour later, when the company showed up, a nice fire, boiling water, and extra firewood was waiting expectantly for them. Thorin's glare told me enough that he wasn't too pleased with my decision to send Bifur back.

"What do you think you were doing?" "I knew we needed to set up camp and I wanted to."

"You could've let Bifur do that and come back on the trail." "I can take care of myself your majesty, I'm not useless."

"I didn't say you were. But what would you have done if a pack of orcs had come while Bifur was away? He would have had a better time fighting them than you."

"So that's it?! You doubt my skill with a blade?! Or with the bow?! A good king doesn't doubt his warrior's skill!"

Furious that he thought I was incompetent with my own weapons, I turned away and headed to Midnight, who sensed my anger. Trying to take calming breaths, I realized it was useless, the dwarf king had managed to rile me up pretty well. I focused on massaging Midnight's neck, the motion normally calming me down.

Whatever was happening behind me, I let fade from my ears, till it was a subtle droning, that is until I heard a sword being drawn. Listening without changing my movements, I could hear a faint footstep to my left, a person, too heavy to be a younger dwarf, too solid to be Dwalin. Thorin? A test then? Trusting my instinct I worked my way quickly to my scabbard, still attached to Midnight's saddle, swung the blade in a circular arc to my left and caught Thorin's blade as it fell.

I whirled around to face him and countered his movements. I studied his stance, weighing out my options. His balance had been perfected with practice, and time. I parried his next jab, diving back in with one of my own. For a period of time, we slashed at each other's blades, the metal clanging. I watched his footwork and his eyes, though it was tricky to predict his movements, only because I hadn't studied his techniques long enough.

Our duel came to a close when Bombur announced that dinner was ready. Sweat was pouring down my back, and I could feel my face dripping. Thorin's was covered. He relaxed his stance and bowed. I returned the bow, and caught his nod. The other dwarves had been watching and gave a round of applause. Embarrassed, I turned my back and placed my sword in its sheath, slowly catching my breath.

When I turned around, Balin clapped me on the shoulder, his face smiling.

"Good job lad. Not many can hold their own against Thorin. Who taught you to wield a blade like that?"

"My father. He was an expert swordsman."

"Well I'd say so. You must have worked up an appetite, come on."

"I'm actually not that hungry right now. I think I should talk to Thorin." At his nod, I crossed the short area to where Thorin was seated with his nephews in front of him.

He looked up from his meal and motioned for me to speak. With Fili and Kili looking at me, I felt my face go red. A call from behind me pulled the Durin boys away from their seats. "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn to you your majesty, I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me for drawing my blade on you."

"There is nothing to forgive lad. You were defending your honor. And I pulled my blade on you, not the other way around." "Still I would ask for your forgiveness."

"If it will ensure that you join us for our meals, then yes, I will forgive you. You are part of the company, the old scout rules do not apply to you."

"Yes your majesty, thank you."

I made my way to the fire, and nodded my thanks to Nori, who had called Fili and Kili away so I could talk to our leader. Bombur handed me a bowl filled almost to the brim, and tried to add more. I assured him I had plenty, then made my way to my area. I was surprised to find my bedroll laid out with my saddle in its correct spot. I didn't know who had laid it out for me, but I was thankful. Sitting down carefully, I smelled the stew deeply and my mouth watered at the aroma. Deep dished goodness, this was a hearty meal. Bilbo came and sat near me, his conversation delightful. He talked of his home in Hobbiton, Bag End the house in a hill.

I was awed at his description of the party tree, and the fireworks they had on Midsummer's Eve. He talked about the dwarrow's first arrival at his home, their songs and laughter, his mother's dishes and doilies, the pantry being raided, and Thorin's arrival at the hobbit's whole. His tale brought on music from the dwarves, a complete rendition of the songs they had sung on that night.

I couldn't believe it. These dwarves had threatened to do all those horrible things to this respectable hobbit? Why, if I was Bilbo on that night, I would have turned them out and down. No one threatens to break pottery. Bilbo was laughing along with the songs, he seemed to like them now. Too soon it was time for us to retire. When Dwalin approached me to ask if I would be willing to take a watch, I hoped I hadn't jumped too much.

Thankful that my watch came early the next morning, I was able to get a decent amount of sleep. I was woken close to the fifth hour, and I readied Midnight for another long day of my being in the saddle. I was joined by Balin on my watch, he held nice company as we waited for the sun to rise.

"Balin?" "Yes lad?"

"Would it be okay for me to go wash up before everyone would like to use the creek?" "Of course. Seeing as it's not that far away, I think we are all quiet safe."

His eyes twinkled in the firelight. "Midnight might follow me, she'll be fine though if she wanders away."

When I returned, Thorin and Dwalin had risen, and were talking with Balin. An hour later, the whole company was wide awake (well some of them) and scarfing down some chow, preparing for our third day on this adventure. As we mounted up to leave, I had a horrible thought. What was I going to do when we got to Rivendell?

\-----  
Well let me know what you think; horrible, needs some work, or it's good enough to get by. Until next time!


	4. Rain, Rain, Rain

The day grew hot and sticky, we all were coated in sweat well before midday. The ponies often snorted their discomfort, but not as much as the dwarves. The woods we were in were extremely moist, probably due to the large quantity of streams that we forded. As the afternoon rounded, the heat was worse. A pounding headache had formed, threatening to explode my brain. We stopped at the next stream, wiping our faces and neck with the cool water. It was refreshing while it lasted. But soon, the refreshment of the stream was left behind and the sweat returned.

When we settled on a place for camping I was relieved that we were in stream country. Later on in the journey we may not get as lucky as we have been. As we all waited for supper to slowly cook, the dwarves took turns watching it and taking off to the streams to cool off. I chose not to accompany them, and instead worked on fletching more arrows. You could never have too many. Kili was one of the dwarves who decided to stay and talk with Bofur who was in charge of the stew.

I first noticed him glancing at my work, when he finally stood up and came over to me. I looked up and acknowledged him, before casting my eyes back down.

"May I join you?" He said it so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"S-sure," I stammered out trying not to look him directly in the eye.

He sat down a respective distance and just watched. I tried to stop my hands from shacking, I hadn't had someone watch me make arrows in a long time.

"Your fletching is perfectly balanced."

"What?" I almost cut my finger off when he said that, he scared me so bad.

"Your fletching, it's really good." "Oh. Thank you?"

He laughed. I stared at him. It wasn't a loud laugh, really more like a longer chuckle. "I don't think you're supposed to answer a compliment with a question."

"Probably not," I admitted, now realizing why he had laughed.

The others returned when Bofur called out that the stew was ready. I packed up my supplies, adding my new arrows to my quiver. The evening passed quickly, but I could feel something coming.

In the morning I realized what. Yesterday's humidity brought on a lovely storm. Rain is nice and all, but not riding for hours in the soaking stuff. I was glad for my thickly oiled cloak to wrap around me, though it was nice for the extra layer and warmth my overcoat had. Midnight was thoroughly irritated at the wonderful weather. We were thankful for the small bit of shelter we were found. The rain filled the wooden buckets quickly enough that it was kind of a blessing in disguise.

The evening was going as well as it could with all of the rain, when one of the ponies bolted, Kili and Fili running after it. At Thorin's shout for them, I followed, my cloak and overcoat left near my belongings. By the time I drew near enough to help them, it looked like they had the pony under control, until a peal of thunder spooked it for a second time.

Kili had the rope in his hand as he was yanked down to the ground, mud instantly covering him. Fili tried to grab him, yelling at him to drop the rope. The younger brother was stubborn, I'll give him that, but this was crazy. Even though Fili had longer legs than I did, I easily passed him as I dashed after Kili. I was just in time to see him pulled into a river. Thorin was shouting behind me, but my eyes were trained on the dwarf in the water, my worry for him more important than Thorin.

Suddenly, the rapid water yanked the rope out of Kili's hand and carried him swiftly downstream. The pony wasn't carried as far out and Kili was lighter and was pulled along. I dashed along the river bank, following him, and when I saw him go under, I dived off the side, into the frothing water. The temperature of the water hit me with full force as I kicked my legs to resurface.

Gasping for air, I could see Kili trying to stay afloat, but failing. As he went under again I dived and grabbed at his coat, almost missing him. The water started to drag us both down, but fighting the current, I managed to pull us both to the surface. But of us spitting out water, and trying to regain our breath without a mouth full of water proved to be difficult.

When a log came out of nowhere I almost lost my grip on the young prince, but I didn't expect to feel a crack in my shoulder. Crying out, and swallowing water, I made for the shore, seeing a rock I could reach. Kili's eyes were closed, a gash on his forehead telling me enough to know I had to get us out of there quickly. Latching on to the rock as well as I could with my shoulder, and holding the dwarf, I was relieved when a rope was thrown out.

Somehow I managed to tie Kili securely around the waist as those on shore pulled him in. When he made it, they untied him and re-threw the rope. I tried to catch it, but I reached with my bad arm and regretted the action. The agony it brought caused me to lose my grip on the rock. By chance I was able to grab the floating coil and was whisked to land.

Dwalin pulled me on to solid ground, easing his grip when I stifled a groan.

"Is Kili alright?" I managed to gasp out.

"Aye, he's conscious. Come on, we have to get back to camp, and Oin needs to look at that shoulder."

'No! He can't, he'll know' My mind was fully fixed on what I would Oin would do when he figured out the obvious.

"He should see to Kili first, head wounds can be dangerous." Dwalin nodded his agreement.

The camp was in an uproar when we made it back. I had almost forgotten the pony who caused all this trouble when we were at the river. Balin took over for Dwalin, and I was thankful, for a wave of nausea almost caused me to lose my footing. The agony wasn't as prominent now, but I'm sure when Oin looks at it, the pain will return in full.

The old healer quickly stitched the gash on Kili's forehead, Fili never leaving his brother's side. Even stoic Thorin looked worried for his nephew. Balin led me to my bedroll, and I grabbed my satchel as I kneeled on the blankets, pulling out a change of clothes, the ones I have on needing to be dried. When Oin finished bandaging the youngest prince, he made his way to the other side of the camp.

I thought about fleeing, but knew I wouldn't get far. I had known I couldn't keep my secret forever, but I had hoped it wouldn't come out this soon. Balin had left the healer to make his assessment and I almost panicked.

"Lad, don't worry, looks like a dislocation, nothing too serious." I nodded my agreement, felt right.

"Um, Oin?" When the healer put his trumpet to his ear I hesitated. "Can you repeat that?" "Um, if it's just a dislocation, I can take care of it myself." "Nonsense lad, no big deal."

Breathe hitching, I realized there was no way out of this. Midnight chose that moment to show up. She whinnied in anger when she saw me. I didn't hear Oin give a command to restrain her, but I knew she wasn't happy with the result. If I didn't take care of this my way, we would be in trouble. Without warning, I stood up, almost too quickly and took off for the woods. I ducked under Dwalin's outreached arms and dashed through the brush.

Shouts followed, along with the pounding of feet. I panicked, slapping branches out of my way, I found a large tree and somehow managed to climb it, scaling it high to avoid being caught. The rain had already washed away my tracks, not that I left many. Thorin and Dwalin stopped under the tree with torches lit.

"Where did he go? Why would he take off like that? Strangest thing I've seen in my life." "I don't know Dwalin, but he'll catch his death being wet already. You head that way and see if you can find him."

Dwalin did as his friend and king commanded, and my fuddled brain thought Thorin had left as well. But in the end it was a good thing he hadn't. As I reached the lower branches, I slipped, and landed hard on top of the solid body standing underneath the tree. A groan from said body caused me to jump and try to rise, but I underestimated Thorin's reflexes.

"Aragon, stop." It was all it took. I froze. "You shouldn't run like that when you're injured and you shouldn't climb trees in the rain, you could be hurt."

My heart racing, I found it hard to draw a proper breath. "Easy, take small breaths." "I- I'm sorry," I sobbed. My shoulder was throbbing, my head pounding, and my heart raced as I sobbed in front of the king of Erebor.

"What are you sorry for this time?" he asked chuckling. "I'm sorry for r-running, and for getting hurt, and for the m-mess I made, and f-f-for lying to you." Hiccupping through my confession, and not being able to breathe properly brought Thorin's hand to my good shoulder. "Breathe, breathe. Even, deep breaths."

When I was able to breathe without choking, he asked, "Now what are you sorry for?" "I'm sorry for running away and for getting hurt and making a mess and for hurting you and for lying to you."

"First off, you acted like the pony, spooked. Second, it's not your fault you got hurt. Third, you didn't make a mess. Fourth, you didn't hurt me, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Fifth, when did you lie to me?"

"In Bree. I told you I was a young boy wanting work. I am a girl." Thorin looked at me in shock. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing but a strangled sound came out. A minute passed, then two. Dwalin returned to find his king kneeling, slightly covered in mud, and the young scout also kneeling in front of him.

"Thorin?" As the tall dwarf approached, I stood up to allow him to help his king to a standing position. Thorin still said nothing.

"What happened?" Dwalin growled. "Stop." Thorin's palm slapped across his friend's chest to stop the warrior from approaching me.

"Thorin?" The dwarf turned his questioning gaze from me to the leader of our company. Thorin said something in Khuzdul, and from Dwalin's own shocked look at me, I can only assume Thorin told him.

"A girl?" I nodded. "Lass, why didn't you say so right from the beginning?"

"Because I was afraid you weren't going to let me come if I was a girl, and pretending not too seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Why?" Thorin refused to let me answer him. Grabbing his forgotten torch and marching back to the camp. I had no choice but to follow when Dwalin motioned for me to. Walking back into a camp I had fled wasn't exactly what I thought a good idea was.

Thorin said something in Khuzdul when we arrived back. Silence and shock was surprisingly loud. Balin gave that kind of nod that means everything makes sense know, Oin as well. The rest of the dwarves were still just standing there shocked, except for Fili and Kili, who were in fact lounging on the ground, but their expressions were still shocked. I wanted to run and hide, but Thorin turned back around and grasped my good arm, pulling me to my bedroll once more.

Dwalin said something and everyone quickly went about their business. Oin and Balin joined Thorin.

"Why didn't you tell us lass?" Balin wondered aloud as Oin asked for permission to treat my shoulder. He also apologized for making me feel uncomfortable earlier. I forgave him readily, but wasn't too keen on the whole treatment thing. Thorin said something again and Oin nodded. Balin started talking to me, and when I was distracted, I felt an audible pop in my shoulder. I cried out in surprise and partially pain as the joints were reconnected.

When Oin had finished, Thorin still hadn't moved from his kneeling position. By now the rest of the company had bedded down for the night with the exception of Kili, who was being kept awake by Oin, and Balin.

"You should go change out of those wet things quickly. Take your cloak." After pointing to the woods behind me, Thorin turned his back.

It puzzled me, his body language. With his back turned, he was vulnerable. He wouldn't be able to stop me if I ran. He was trusting me to return. My mouth turned up a bit at that, it felt nice to be trusted again. I grabbed my dry change of clothes and retreated into the woods.

I didn't go far and slipped quietly back to my spot when I had finished. Hanging the damp clothes out on the overhead branches, I sat back on my pallet. Thorin had lounged up against another tree, slightly facing me.

I looked at him when he cleared his throat. "I apologize for my behavior, both yesterday and today. My actions were uncalled for."

"You have no need to apologize my lord, I deceived you. Honestly, I'm surprised you let me live. You should have-"

"If you finish that sentence…" Knowing when to shut my mouth, I did, the threat hanging in the air.

"Your hair is quite tangled. When was the last time you tended to it?"

Surprised that he had noticed it, I shrugged. "A week, maybe. It's been worse."

"With Oin as my witness, I ask only as I would to a daughter, will you allow me to comb and braid it for you?" Startled by his request, I nodded when I registered what he asked, and why he asked it like that.

"Yes." Wordlessly, he retreated to his pack and produced a silver comb. He silently asked to sit on my bed and I motioned for him to.

"I'm sorry." "Would you please stop that? And what are you sorry for now?"

"That you are doing my wild hair." "I asked, and Kili's has been worse."

I didn't dare say another word. He was gentle, like I remembered my father being. I thought he would have to cut the tie that held it in place but somehow he managed not to. The pulling was a minimum and I almost fell asleep when he had started to braid it.

"There," he said tying it off.

I startled to attention, trying, and failing, to hide that I had dozed off. At first I thought it was just a simple French braid, but when I felt it, I was shocked to find flowers braided in it.

"How in the world did you get my hair to do that?" "Simple. If you are pleased with it, I shall let you retire?"

"I am very pleased with it." He grabbed his comb and stood up.

"Thorin?" He halted. "Would you braid my hair again?"

With a nod, he walked to his bedroll and laid down. Exhaustion finally catching up with me, I covered myself with my blankets and instantly fell sound asleep.

Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to tell me about anything I missed and if you have any questions about the chapters!


	5. Trolls

A clanking of pots awoke me, a fresh smell from the previous day's rain. I got up and snuck my way over to Midnight, placing another braid in her mane, another reason to stay. It was a habit I had gotten into, placing a fishtail in her hair as a sign that I was okay. I received several compliments for my braid, though I didn't really know how it looked. Balin told me it looked exquisite. After a small breakfast, we started out lazily, giving Kili time to rest.

Though he said he was fine, he wasn't that much paler than normal, but his movements suggested he wasn't as 'fine' as he said. Thorin kept us both on a short reign, never allowing me to scout on my own, two or three of the dwarves accompanying me. Strange how one small confession can strike so much fear into someone, though, I guess that's to be expected.

My shoulder was stiff for most of the morning, cause most of my movements to be sluggish. Dwalin offered to saddle Midnight when we prepared to leave, and he looked so guilty that I felt I had to allow him to. Almost all of them became hoverers. It was more exhausting telling them I felt fine. Though I did try to keep that to a minimum. The ride was pleasant, refreshing almost after yesterday's scare.

The same routine continued for about a week, traveling, and setting up camp. We swapped stories and songs, and dividing watches. Thorin would braid my hair as we arranged ourselves to retire. I would always become embarrassed when he did it, telling him he really didn't have too. I only ever received a glare in return.

One night, when we had detoured around Weathertop (I was extremely thankful for that) the whole company was in a prickly move.

"Bilbo? What's wrong with everyone?"

"I'm honestly not quite sure, but it probably is just having to go through Rivendell. You know dwarves aren't over fond of elves." "I know that. I was just curious if you knew what was going on."

They all were a little dour that night, coarse sounding words thrown back and forth in Khuzdul. After the meal had been cleaned up, I decided I had had enough of this. "What the world is going on with all of you? You went from laughing with each other to nearly chomping each other's heads off?"

"Nothing that concerns you lassie." Ever the peacekeeper Balin, trying to settle those who reacted to my questioning.

"If it was nothing, you all wouldn't be itching for a fight. What's wrong?" Silence followed. The crickets were loud, and I even heard an owl.

"Fine," I said grabbing my quiver and throwing it over my shoulder, my bow in my hand before they even reacted. "Until you can all figure out how to get along, goodbye."

And with that, I left. Either they were too stunned to come after me, or to angry at themselves they let me retreat into the woods. Climbing a tree, I hopped along the branches, swinging from bough to bough when I could. The woods were alive tonight, practically dancing in excitement, and I felt blessed to join it.

Slinging my bow on my back I flipped through the air and landed lightly on a branch, twisting to fall beneath another one, while simultaneously, reaching for another. The trees guided me through the forest, leading me somewhere with their dance. I was taught that only a special being could follow the tree's dance, but I felt that any person, if they listened hard enough could join the steps, if they felt the song.

When I reached a clearing, I almost lost my nerve. Four monstrous trolls were crowding around each other in the clearing. I wandered around in the treetops, watching them curiously. None of them moved. I felt as though I knew something about this, but nothing came to mind. I dropped to the ground, my footsteps making no more noise than that of a cat. I reached up and touched the nearest one, solid stone. Stone trolls.

The trees around me all shuddered, then froze. After numerous failed lessons, I learned to trust the tree's judgments, but I couldn't figure out why they were so afraid to have quit their song. I looked at the trolls again. Puzzled, I walked to the other side of the circle. This troll was exactly like the other. I stood in the middle, glancing at each of the statues, thinking.

'Oh! This must be the Trollshaw, the trolls Gandalf turned into stone to save the dwarves on their last trip.' Finally remembering the story behind the odd setting, I began my way back to the company, deciding I had been gone long enough. Their argument should be dissolved by now. A large hand closing around my stomach drew a startled scream from my mouth.

"Ere, none of that," came a gravelly voice as it twisted me around to look me in the face. I screamed again.

It was one of the trolls! How in the world could a stone troll be truly, well, um, fleshy? "Now, you're a bit small for a decent meal, but you'll do, as I, Greatest Deceiver Troll ever to live, shall make a delicious morsel out of you."

Wriggling around, trying to dislodge myself from its horridly smelling hand, I gasped when he started squeezing, my ribs taking the brunt of the vice grip.

"Wouldn't want you to fall now, Dinner. What shall I put you with?"

Surprisingly quickly, and effectively with one hand, the troll started a large fire, producing a large cauldron with water and placed it over the source of heat. "Let me go!" I yelled at it, still moving slightly in its tight grip.

"Now you don't want to be rude, do you Dinner? Meals shouldn't run from their feasters." "Put me down! Or- or I'll cook you!" The best threat I could come up with, wasn't really that threatening.

"Oh ho! The little ferret wants to cook me, Dron, the smartest troll out of them all!"

"Dron? What kind of name for a troll is that?"

"A handsome one at that. Not nasty like them three you see around us. Tom, Bert, and Bill. Those were the names of these poor, stupid, common trolls that were outwitted by a throng of dwarves and a wizard. I watched the whole thing, up until the sunlight, had to leave before sunrise, or I myself would've turned into a nice, but unhelpful rock."

So I was right in thinking this was the place where Bilbo talked the trolls out of cooking dwarves for breakfast. The troll flipped me around in the air and caught me by my feet, my surprise coming out in a slight shriek. I was now hanging by my legs, my arms dangling in the air. I was slightly terrified that I was going to die. I didn't know how far I had traveled away from the campsite because I became lost in the trees dance, so I didn't know if the company had heard me, though I was hoping they had.

The troll continued to talk to himself as he prepared me for his dinner. I was glad to have some uninterrupted time to figure out a probable failed escape plan. I was about to put my failure plan into action when I heard something in the woods. Glancing at my captor I realized he hadn't heard whatever the noise was. I hope it isn't wolves. That would not be pleasant. I squirmed a little to see if my legs would move any. That only resulted in another squeeze.

"About ready Dinner. You'll be nice and ready by the time the fire's hot enough."

"Take your time." All the blood in my body was pooling I my head, making me extremely dizzy, I couldn't remember standing on my head to have such negative effects. Just when I was about to give up hope, mainly because my legs were quite bruised now, I heard something rush out of the dark wood and stop just a shy distance.

"Let her go!" It was Kili. How on earth they managed to get here in time for my, well funeral.

"You would dare come between a troll and his feast, young, stupid dwarf?"

"Don't antagonize me. Let. Her. Go."

"Kili, you can't really reason with Dron the Great, but, please, please tell me that you brought some of the others with you?"

In answer to my question, the other thirteen members of the company rushed out of the forest and stood beside Kili. I could scarcely believe my eyes. All of the company came with him.

Then Thorin spoke up. "You heard him. Let her go."

Dron now started painfully squishing my legs together, my concealed dagger digging into my shin. I gave a surprised cry and they exploded into action. I had never seen the dwarves work so effectively. They all worked in perfect harmony, others picking up when their partners could not.

I know they tried to spare me the pain, but being swung around in the air, still being held by a troll, was not exactly pain free. Not that I was going to complain, I had thought I would be dead by now. Quite suddenly, I was flying through the air as Dron released me, howling in pain. I had a soft-ish landing, but still felt a crack in my chest, the person who caught me matching my groan. They helped me up and kept a steady hand on my shoulder as I looked at the fate of Dron.

The troll had fallen to the ground with a shuddering last breath. Dwalin slit his throat to be sure. When I finally felt safe, I looked up into the face of my 'pillow'. The young bearded face of Kili met my eyes, and I felt guilty for landing so hard on top of him. The rest of the company rushed over to where I stood with the young prince still, and all of them asked if I was alright.

"I am fine now. I'm sorry for causing such worry."

"Lass, we were about to come and find you when we heard your scream. When we heard the second one we were sure we would be too late in reaching you."

"Thank you Nori. And I am truly sorry for stalking off earlier." "That's fine too, gave us time to figure out what was going on with everyone."

As we all walked, more of the group in a protective stance, I was glad to still have the use of my legs, though breathing was a little painful. We made it back to the campsite with little trouble, though Kili did manage to trip over a fallen log, thankfully uninjured.

I hadn't realized how close I really was to the camp until we arrived back, the bedrolls were already laid out in a fashionable manor. When we did arrive, I was surprised to have Oin lead me away from the rest of the group, asking me how I honestly felt. As awkward as the situation was, I was grateful to tell him it was just a cracked rib and that I could wrap it myself. After assuring him I could really handle it, I had graced myself with many of them before.

He agreed to let me, as long as I told him if my breathing ever worsened. I hadn't expected for Nori to come up and express the same thing Thorin had a week ago.

"Of course, I will allow you to braid my hair. I didn't realize I had to tell each of you that same thing."

"Dwarrow, when asking a young lady to braid her hair must always, in the presence of witnesses, seek permission and tell our intentions."

As he combed out the tangled tresses, I was thankful for the friends I had found at the small inn in Bree. I still didn't know why they were arguing earlier, but it wasn't really my business. I'm still a scout and not a subject under Thorin. The dwarves were bound to have family mattes that I wasn't a part of. And the thing is, I'm okay with that. Though our journey has been pleasant and terrifying, I wouldn't trade the people I'm with for the world. How could I?

I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Orcs?

The morning dawned bright, though the clouds threatened to cover the beauty with a dark blanket. Though I had some trouble taking a deep breath, I had dealt with these annoying things before, but that didn't mean I liked them. I was relieved when the sun prevailed, because had the clouds reigned, the rain would have soured my mood. The company was definitely much more protective than they had been previously, their faces wearing guarded expressions.

We were riding through open country all morning, some sad shrubs and rocks scattered upon the landscape. But when we heard the first warg howl, all of the ponies skittered around.

"Are those wargs?" Bilbo asked, fear evident in his voice. Nobody answered with words, but the looks on all of our faces answered for him.

"Come on. We have to keep moving." Thorin urged his pony into a lope, the others following.

I kept Midnight standing, until we were in the back, letting her lope behind everyone. I slung my quiver over my shoulder, glancing behind us. Nothing yet. I grabbed my bow and fitted an arrow to the string, once more grasping the reigns lightly with my left hand. As we navigated around the larger rocks, the warg howls now resounded all over, they had picked up our scent. Urging Midnight to the front of the pack, I motioned for Thorin to slow down.

"What?" "Follow me. I know of a river we can cross, we'll be safe on the other side." I saw him nod and cantered in front of him, the company following.

I racked my brain for the landscape markings, finding what I wanted I motioned for Thorin to follow the trail.

"Take it. It will lead you to the river, go across and wait there." "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure they don't follow. Trust me. I've got this." More howls made him comply. He motioned for the company to head down the trail, he started to follow, but not without a moment's hesitation, and a glance back at me.

When he finally left, I scoured the area for any of the wargs. A brown streak alerted me to their presence before I heard them. Readying my bow, I aimed, releasing when I knew the arrow would strike true. A yelping sound and more howls were all that followed. These wargs were just the scouts. More with orcs would be upon us soon. But the filth wouldn't dare cross the Bruinen, not while the elves protected this region.

As I felled two more wargs I had a horrible thought. Thorin would kill me when he found out I sent him to Rivendell. Well better to die by his hand than by these creatures. Impaling four more with precise aim, I had to catapult off of Midnight, as a warg had snuck up behind me, leaping with its claws toward me. Midnight didn't spook completely away, but she pranced nervously as I rolled to a kneeling position and sunk an arrow deep into the throat of the advancing warg.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I could see the mounted wolves approaching and decided it was probably time to call for backup. Not that anyone would hear me, not to mention I sent my backup away. Dealing with some closer mutts, I watched as the orc captain moved his guards in closer. Nocking an arrow, and holding another as I drew the string back, I killed a warg that had advanced toward Midnight.

Separated from her now, she fled for help, not that that really helped me now. I sliced a warg's throat with my dagger; that one had gotten way too close. As it fell at my feet, I barely had time to release an arrow into the head of another. They were getting braver with their leader now on the scene. Black speech resounded throughout the area, the horrible tongue causing me to cringe. The language was nasty spoken, but to those who heard it, it sounded crude and evil.

Though servants of evil should have an evil sounding tongue. They were chanting, asking for my death. Great. Buying myself some time I killed two more wargs. If I took out their leader they would scatter, but I had to get close enough to do that. Analyzing the possible escape routes, I noticed a strange rock face behind the captain orc.

The Hidden Passage! That was my escape. Strategizing quickly, I dived under the large claws aimed at my head, twisting and plunging my dagger into the flesh of the warg, simultaneously swinging my bow onto my back, while drawing my sword. I would have a better chance of getting by them with it. The orc obviously didn't expect me to charge toward him, but he didn't have the chance to call for backup. Slicing his head off, I slid into the underground cavern, barely registering the pain in my shoulder.

A horn filled the air, elvish by the sound, well that's good don't have to worry about the smaller orcs following me down here. Resting next to the wall for a moment, I cleaned my sword, standing when I had finished. I made my way to the tunnel, adrenaline starting to wear off as no more immediate danger was present.

I don't know when I became aware of the pain in my shoulder, but sometime I did. At first it was just uncomfortable, a dull throbbing, but gradually, the pain started to mount. I felt nauseous, and my head spun. 'I just have to make it to Rivendell.' My mind was blanking on why I was going there, but I forced my lead filled feet to move forward. I almost blacked out when I reached the end of the passage, catching my first glance of the last Homely House east of the sea.

The pain in my shoulder almost made me fall. Any movement caused it to spasm agonizingly. Why would it do that? I reached with my right hand and felt wetness. Drawing my hand back, I stood shocked with blood dripping from my fingertips. The red liquid was laced with black streaks. Poison. Whatever I had been hit with had been poisoned.

My strength rose as my stomach fell. I had to reach Rivendell now. If whatever small amount I was hit with caused this much distortion, it was a kind of poison I hadn't been tested with in Dol Goldur. Or it was highly concentrated. While my mind was working through details, my feet automatically pulled be towards my destination with haste. I'm honestly surprised I didn't go tumbling over the cliff side in my semi-conscious state.

I could see horses in the courtyard as I made it to the bridge. And dwarves? Why were there dwarves in Rivendell? I blinked, my eyelids slowly closing. I was hopeful I could make it when I had left the Hidden Passage, now I'm not so sure. I locked eyes with one elf, one who looked strangely familiar, but when he moved toward me, his mouth moving with words I couldn't hear, I allowed the darkness to finally envelope my pain filled mind, a haze covering my eyes as I lost consciousness.

Thank you again for reading!


	7. Rivendell

Silence. That's the first thing I 'heard'. Nothing making a sound. It was peaceful, almost void. But then I heard birds. Birds? But it was so soft here, why were there birds? And was that running water? I forced my heavy eyelids open. It was painfully bright, the sunshine filling my vision. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed I was in a large bed, white sheets that felt like silk covered the vast space. The walls had beautiful carvings decorating them. But what caught my main attention was the open balcony.

A balcony? That's why I can hear birds. A leaf filled tree was growing right outside of my view, its branches hanging over the rails. As I pushed the covers back enough to sit up, I felt a dull throbbing in my shoulder for the first time. Had I been injured? And why couldn't I remember? 'My head doesn't hurt so I don't think I have a concussion. If I did it would be pounding.' As I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, I stepped, well practically fell to the floor, my legs not holding my weight.

I just sat there for a long while. Then embarrassment of falling to the floor forced me to rise again. This time I held onto the bed frame, using it to support my weight until my legs could. When I felt I could walk again, I took a step. I didn't fall, so I took another. I made it to the door, surprised when the handle turned much easier than I had thought it would.

I gasped when I saw the scene outside the door. No wonder the woodworking looked familiar. I was in Rivendell. With that one thought, everything came rushing back, the ambush, the passage, and the courtyard. I realized it was Elladan, or Elrohir, one of my uncles, who I had recognized. And he recognized me as well, his eyes had said that much. It was late morning, judging by the position of the sun.

I walked down the open-air hallway, moving silently in my bare feet. Not seeing anyone, but hearing louder voices than would normally grace these halls and made my way to them. It was most likely the dwarves. As I got nearer, I knew my guess was accurate. The whole company was in a large assembly room, a few of them pacing around. They looked as if they were waiting for someone to come and inform them of something. I waited in the doorway until Balin noticed me.

"Aragon!"

Shouts filled my ears, the loudness of it I'm sure would bring the elves running. The company crowded around, all talking at once. I couldn't even understand what they were saying. When they finally realized the person they were interrogating couldn't understand them, they quieted down and had Balin ask the questions once more.

I was right in thinking the uproar would bring the elves, what I didn't expect was for Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, Glorfindel, and a couple of guards arrive. If I wasn't going to receive a berating from the dwarves, the elves gave me an earful. I had never been yelled at in that much Sindarin in a while, and it was at least four years ago.

"Aragon! You are in major trouble!"

"What gave you the idea to face the wargs on your own?"

"Does your father know you're hear?"

"Why are you still standing there?"

"How did you get out of the healing ward?"

"SHUT IT!" All questioning halted immediately, both Sindarin and Westron. The shocked faces of the elves and the company stared back at me.

"I am fine. That's to all of you! And I am of age to be on my own. I can sneak out of many a healer's ward, just so you know."

I addressed the rest of the elves' issues in their own language.

"No my father doesn't know, neither do the dwarves know who I am. So keep you mouths tight." I manly said that to Elladan and Elrohir, they were the ones I was worried about. And I would never be brave enough to say that to Elrond and the others.

"I could also eat a feast by myself, so I'm going to the dining hall."

I didn't wait for a reply, and instead headed to the kitchens. I heard quick shuffling behind me, the dwarves tripping and the elves trying to follow. Elrond caught up with me and asked again if I was alright.

"I truly am fine adar adarenin. My shoulder is only a very dull ache." He gave me the scary glare that could drive an orc back underground.

"I being extremely honest, I would tell you if I was in pain."

"Your father grew up in my house, so no you wouldn't." "Hey! I was being slightly honest."

He laughed as he wrapped my shoulders in a sideways hug. "Truly, it is good to be back here. I am sorry I have always come to Rivendell injured."

"Well one of your father's children had to keep up the tradition. I just wish it wasn't always you."

"I am quite okay with it not being my brothers, they are wimps when it comes to pain. Well at least Eldarion is when a lady is present."

We reached the kitchen presently, and a feast was laid out, the food all smelled wonderful. I most likely ate more than I should have, but almost nothing can rival elvish cooks. Surprisingly, the two races got on quite well for practically hating each other, though I figure it was only because of the single ground they had against each other, myself. The food was delectable and the company was pleasurable, though I think I saw Nori making off with a few valuables.

No doubt Dori would set him on the straight and narrow before long. We were invited to join the elves in the drawing room, but the dwarves respectfully declined. I rolled my eyes at their mock reverence for Elrond, though he caught it over Thorin's shoulder. He suppressed a smile as he accepted Thorin's regrets.

"Aragon, I suppose that means you will be joining your friends?"

"No, actually, I would enjoy accompanying you to the drawing room, I might even sneak out into the gardens."

The elves whisked me out of the room as soon as I stopped speaking. I looked back apologetically at the company, but I saw Balin shake his head, motioning for me to go on. I smiled and walked quickly to the parlor that was filled with musical instruments and sitting couches. I stayed for almost an hour, before boredom caught up with me. I wandered out to the gardens, a cool breeze blowing through the valley. Peaceful, quiet, and refreshing. Expertly pulling myself into a tree with one arm, I rested on the lower boughs, letting the night song fill my heart.

Longing to go higher, I glanced around, searching for any elf that would hinder my longing. Upon seeing no one, I smirked, and climbed higher. As I reached the higher branches, I contemplated what it would mean for me to accompany the dwarves to their homeland. Elrond had informed me that orcs from Dol Goldur roamed the Gladden Fields mercilessly.

"They are hunting you." Those were his exact words. I of course assured him I would be fine, but the fact that orcs still roamed freely unnerved me.

A twig snapping alerted me to someone's presence. Peering through the branches, I saw one of my uncles, either Elladan or Elrohir.

"Aragon? I know you're up there." It was Elrohir. "There's plenty of room." An invitation that he took. He always found me when I slipped out of sight. With all of his elven grace he pulled himself into the tree and lounged next to me.

"The music this evening wasn't enjoyable for you?"

"No, it was lovely. I just, I needed some air." "So you climbed a tree with an injury."

It wasn't a question. And if it was, it was rhetorical. "You know me. Escape artist master."

"Ada spoke with you, didn't he?"

"About what?" I played dumb, but it probably wouldn't work.

"Aragon, I know he told you about the orcs." Sighing, I nod my head, knowing it was foolish to lie.

"The news frightens you?" "A little. I mean it wasn't that long ago I was a prisoner of them. Any memory of the place brings back a certain level of fear."

"Yet you have already made up your mind to accompany the dwarves."

"Yes. And actually it's because of my past that I chose to go with them. I know those orcs, their tactics are known to me. If I abandon the dwarves now, knowing the plans of the orcs, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if harm came upon them."

"Have you told my Adar?"

"Not yet. I didn't know exactly how to tell him his youngest grandchild wanted to go into danger instead of away from it."

"He'll realize you are too much like your father to do much. It is your destiny and mission to protect those who can't help themselves."

"Now you sound like Daeradar."

"Oh I am most insulted." His outcry made me laugh.

It felt good to ignore all of the evil going on in the world for moments like this. But the world has its ways of catching up to you, making you realize you are not alone. That the evil will always be trying to gain a foothold.

"I suppose I should return to the dwarrow. They might think you kidnapped me."

"I'm sure they would be quick to accuse. They were not very happy with us when we told them they needed to remain outside the healing ward. I caught their leader peeking in a few times, regret upon his face. He feels guilty for leaving you behind."

"I don't know why. I told him to go."

"Because you are someone people want to protect, even if they do not truly know who you are."

"How long was I there?" The question just came to me as I thought about being in the healing ward.

"Only about a day. Ada was able to treat you quickly as it wasn't really a poison, more like an allergic reaction to orc blood."

I looked at him incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was, but no. I don't think your fire friend enjoyed the intruder."

"Oh so you're telling me that a curse that runs through my veins was jealous of orc blood?"

Elrohir laughed at my interpretation of what happened. "Sounds like its saving your life again."

"Does it in weird ways."

With a look that said he believed it, he gestured to the ground. We climbed out of the tree, each heading our separate ways upon reaching the ground. I returned to the dwarves lounging hall, their laughter reaching me before I saw them.

I lingered in the hall, looking in on them. I knew what I had to do. Why I had to finish this journey with them. If the orcs hurt them on their way over the Gladden fields, I would never forgive myself. I entered the room, a smile on my face, no need to worry them further. I caught Thorin's eye when I moved around the back of the room. Motioning for me, I obeyed and sat on the lounge couch he was positioned on.

"Did the elves try to dissuade you from coming?"

"They did. I told them that it was my choice to make, and I chose to help you return to Erebor. They cannot change my mind. I have arranged for our provisions to be refilled. Our ponies are well rested and we may continue when Elrond gives me his leave. He would like for me to stay for another day to ensure the wound will not become infected."

"We will honor his wishes. Though I do not fancy the elven quarters, everyone is in need of protected rest, and that is not something we can get on the road."

I nodded my agreement and then retired to bed. I was surprised how exhausted I was from only eating a meal and enjoying the elven company, but I knew I would be thankful for the rest later.

When I arose from sleep, I went and found my Daeradar in his study. He beckoned me to enter when I rapped lightly on his open door.

"I trust you did not sleep at your desk all evening, that you actually retired to your room?"

"I did, and had a refreshing night. And did you fare well?"

"I did. I actually wanted to talk to you about our journey."

"Yes. Elrohir told me of your wishes. I do not agree with your reasoning but I understand it. I only ask that you will do everything in your power to stay safe?"

"I shall surely try, though I can make no promises. We should like to leave on the morrow, if I have a clearance from the healer's ward?"

"You do. I slightly lied when I said I wanted to keep you here for infection."

"Daeradar!" "Do I need tell that I merely wanted to spend time with my only granddaughter?" "Well, if that was the case, I suppose that would be fine. May I inquire to the whereabouts of my uncles?"

"I assume they are in the training grounds like always, or pranking our guests." "I shall go and find them then."

"No strenuous activities!" he called as I walked to the door.

"Of course not," I replied. "And uncross those fingers Aragon." I laughed as I walked away from the room.

I soon found my absent uncles, training. What I didn't expect was to see Fili and Kili training with them. The Durin's were holding their own pretty well considering the fact that they were going up against two thousand year old seasoned elven warriors. They hadn't noticed my entry into the lush garden we dubbed the training grounds, and I didn't really want to engage their attention at the moment.

That could end disastrously if they were startled from their mock fight. I lounged on a nearby bench, content to watch them act out the warriors dance. It made me remember when Legolas first started teaching me to fight.

He had told me, "Aragon, a battle just isn't killing and defending. It's an unspoken dance that many people and races partake of on the battlefield. You are all responsible for how you dance, but it is an ever changing dance, with many steps and moves."

From that day on I was entrusted with a sword, charged with the protection of my people. Watching the warriors from two races battle, each side perfectly balanced, that is until Kili tripped over his brother's foot and that ended their duel. I applauded and the smiling faces of Elladan and Elrohir turned to face me.

"Aragon! What a pleasant surprise." "How are you faring today?"

"Could you both try again and not speak at the same time?" I asked after a moment of trying to figure out what they said.

They asked again while returning their weapons to their rightful racks.

"I am surprised my father let you even travel this way without an escort. He should know better."

"Oh I'm not alone. Glorfindel is following behind me in the trees." We heard a soft thud as the elf lord demounted from the large tree behind me.

"Your tracking skills have improved of late, Aragon," Glorfindel commented as he drew up beside us.

"She's a great tracker," Fili promoted, as he joined the half-circle. "She was the reason we found quite a few shortcuts around certain unsavory places.

"That she can do very well. She inherited that skill from her father." I tensed when Elladan referred to my father's skill.

He sensed my rigidness and quickly, but subtly changed the subject to our journey through the Misty Mountains. The Durin brother were happy to converse with my uncles and the legendary Balrog-slayer, they didn't share their uncle's condensation of the elven race, and they never caught the swift detour around a certain conversation.

As we all headed to the main assembly rooms of Rivendell, Glorfindel took his leave and headed to his study, the five of us remaining continued on the through the long hallway. After some time, I was aware of a quietness. Startled I looked up and saw that my uncles and Fili had walked on ahead, still talking to each other. Blinking, I noticed Fili's other half wasn't with him. Glancing around, I almost shrieked when I saw the youngest of the Durin boys walking at the slower pace I had set for myself unknowingly.

"You seemed lost in thought. I didn't want you to run into something." Kili's soft answer made me skip a stride on the extremely smooth walkway.

"I, um, thank you. It seems I almost needed you to." Inwardly kicking myself for how lame that sounded I carefully placed my feet in the direction we were headed.

"I think you would have been fine, but Thorin said he would prefer you not to reinjure yourself before we leave tomorrow."

"That would be advisable." We walked in silence the rest of the way to the dwarrow's quarters, avoiding each other's glances. When we entered the chamber there were all fifteen packs lying in the middle of the room, filled with provisions for tomorrow's journey. Of course we had to sidestep over the makeshift barricade to reach the rest of the company.

I spent time with the elves before dinner, asking about the best routes to take the dwarves on. Scouring over maps, I studied every possibility, inquiring where the most recent orc sightings had been. I hoped I had a solid plan for evading certain discovery as we passed through the Gladden Fields.

"I wouldn't worry too much about being spotted if you go far enough north. Beorn scares most of the orcs out of that quarter. But still, he is a little wary of the dwarves, even after the reclaiming of Erebor," Glorfindel stated.

"I know they haven't had the best of relationships, but I would feel safer the further we are from Dol Goldur," I replied.

"And if there is no possibility of you traveling on the northern border?"

Taking a breath before answering, I looked Elrond in the eye. "Then I shall do my duty and take the southern road, taking the dwarrow safely to Erebor."

Though neither seasoned elf look surprised by my answer, they also didn't look pleased. I knew why they were hesitant to allow me to travel near that forbidden place, but I had no choice. The dwarves needed my help.

"Take this with you Aragon," Elrond said as he handed me a small pouch.

"What is it?" I asked, confused. "Athelas. Your supply looked low."

"Thank you. I shall treasure it."

I gave him a hug that he returned with tenderness. I could feel his calming sigh as he released me. Smiling at him, I picked up the small package of herbs to add to my pack. We headed to the dining hall for a last meal together before I left in the morning with the company.

I was saddened to leave Rivendell again, but I knew my duty. Evening was a quiet affair, not all of the joking and laughter I had come to expect from my uncles. I kept glancing over at them, wondering if they felt alright, but I couldn't tell what was eating at them. After dinner, I felt exhausted and headed to my chamber to sleep. I figured I would need it, and I could talk to the twins in the morning.

I must have fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, because I have no memory of falling asleep. I thought about going back to sleep in my haze filled mind, but then awareness came to light and I remembered that we were leaving today. Sighing, I pulled myself out of the bed and walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall. I don't usually like to look at my appearance, but I hadn't seen myself in so long I was curious to see how much I changed in the past months.

The figure staring back at me wasn't one I really remembered. The girl was older, her face had lost her childish features, and her complexion had softened. Her hair had grown in length, well passing her collarbone in gentle waves, it still had its layered look. The streaks showed she had gained some color from long periods of time being outside, not just the deep brown she once had, golden highlights now streamed throughout it. The shoulders that used to looks like they could break at any minute had filled out, muscles that weren't there before had appeared.

I turned to look over my left shoulder, curious to see my injury. Daeradar told me that it had scarred, but they managed to clear the wound of infection, but it was too late to prevent the scarring. There was two sealed gashes about six inches long and inch and a half wide each running in diagonal lines across the back of my shoulder. The area still looked tender even though I hardly felt any pain from it. Elrond said it was a clawed sword that caused the injury. Feeling my time was wasted with such luxuries as looking at myself, I quickly braided my hair fully knowing it wouldn't stay in.

Changing out of the comfortable elvish sleep clothes, I put my traveling gear back on. Grabbing my satchel that was by the door, I stepped into the hall, heading for the main courtyard were we would be leaving from. A noise in the garden drew me aside from my path as I entertained my curiosity once more. Elladan and Elrohir were casually tossing apples from a tree to the other elf on the ground. From where I was I couldn't tell which was in the tree.

As I got closer I could hear them conversing quietly in Sindarin, though they halted abruptly when they spotted me coming their way.

"Good morning. I just wanted to wish you a farewell in private. I'm sorry if I interrupted you."

Elrohir hopped out of the tree deftly with all the grace of the elves. "You did not interrupt us. We were merely keeping our voices from carrying and awaking our dwarven guests. They appear to not be agreeable in the morning."

"That's normal. What is odd is for the two prank masters not taking this ample opportunity to give the dwarrow the surprise of their life." I raised an eyebrow at the matching guilty expressions on my uncles' faces.

"If were being honest," Elladan started, "we were discussing our displeasure of your upcoming journey."

"Your displeasure? What for?" "We do not like the idea of possibility."

"Possibility? What do you mean Elrohir?" "That you might-" The elf stopped.

"That your company may have to pass nearer to Dol Goldur," Elladan finished for his brother.

"Oh." That's all I could say.

Fleeting images passed in front of my vision, scenes from a darker past.

"Aragon?" The question brought me back to a startling awareness. Both elves had moved closer with equally worried faces, tension lining their features.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." I knew it was a lie. I hadn't ever recovered from my imprisonment. But who would recover from the traumas I had gone through?

"No you're not. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I scoffed.

"Aragon?" Elrohir asked in such a soft voice I looked at him.

His expression looked hurt. Like he knew I was still keeping things concealed inside. "How much did you tell your parents about Dol Goldur?"

I swallowed hard. Then again. "I- I didn't. How could I? I couldn't put them through that."

"Aragon Aragornrion if your parents were here, they would take you out back. They wouldn't care how old you are. You were a child. An innocent child that Echo should never have had in his possession. But it happened. And as much as we hate it, we can't change that. But that doesn't mean you were meant to bear the scars of what he did to you alone."

"I know. I just, well I was still sorting through everything the last I saw them."

"We didn't mean to frighten you, we merely are worried about your safety. Are you sure you can trust the dwarven company?"

I thought for a minute about all that had transpired so far on my journey with the dwarves. "Yes," I replied with confidence. "I can trust them. They have proved themselves to be trustworthy."

"Then, we shall entrust your safety to them. Namáriё Aragon. Be safe elloth."

"Namáriё Ammё's muindors." The farewell was bittersweet, long embraces and a few tears before we knew it was time to leave.

The three of us walked together to the courtyard where the dwarves were already prepared to leave. Elrond gave his own farewell, and advise about our journey. Erestor and Glorfindel bowed low, their faces stoic. I struggled to restrain tears that threatened to spill over again. I noticed Elladan and Elrohir talking with Thorin, though it kind of looked like they were threatening him, I walked over to Midnight and tied my satchel to the back of her saddle.

Mounting, I waited patiently for the elves to send their farewells and well wishes over the whole company. Thorin took the lead and headed out onward toward the mountain pass, the dwarves fallowing swiftly behind. I hesitated under the archway, looking back at my kin. My grandfather bowed his head, a simple goodbye, but the strength it gave, I smiled at the elves before turning around, following the company into the great unknown.  
\-------  
Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to DM if you have any thoughts about the chapter.


	8. Into The Wild

As we traveled through the lush woodlands inside of the Rivendell border, everyone was silent, reminiscing about what had happened during our stay. With the exception of Bilbo, Ori and possibly Balin, I was sorry to be leaving Rivendell. Plodding along in the back of the pony train, I cried silently, my head bowed to keep the dwarves from seeing. Midnight slowed to a gentle walk separating us by some feet from the others.

I was thankful to her and gave her neck a scratch in thanks. When I felt I was composed enough to join the company, I nudged Midnight into a trot. I passed the dwarves on their right, pushing to a canter when I reached the head of the procession. I felt my hair loose from its plait as the breeze blew through it. Jumping a fallen log in the path, we pulled to the left and looked for a better way to bypass the debris.

Marking the trail for the following people, we continued our scouting along the path. This is my duty, this is why I'm here, and in this I have been graced with friendships of the most diverse kinds. We took a break at a stream, to allow the others to catch up with us and for a water stop. Almost a half an hour later, the whole company came into view, their conversation being heard before they were seen.

I smiled when their mounts whinnied a greeting to mine. Midnight didn't normally enjoy other horses' company, but I'm glad she had made friends of her own. The ponies were thrilled with the idea of fresh water, the dwarrow baring the same reaction. We traveled not much further that afternoon, stopping at the mountain range's feet. The Misty Mountains loomed above us, but the clearing we made camp in was located on a gentle slope that would lead to an easy journey tomorrow. All of the company helped to gather the needed supplies to set up our stopping spot.

Balin talked with a joyful spark in his eyes as he worked alongside me, unsaddling the fifteen horses and the pack pony. "You were sorrowful about leaving the elven haven?"

His question startled me, but I was quick to reply. "Yes. I have spent much time in Rivendell and I am always sorry to leave their company."

"They seemed sorry to see you go. They even threatened Thorin about your safety." I looked at him shocked.

I hadn't thought that my uncles really would have threatened the king of Erebor. "They actually did that?"

"Oh yes. He is still fuming about it. Probably the only reason he didn't see you leave the company earlier."

'He didn't see me leave?' "Oh? I hadn't noticed."

"Don't fret about it. He'll get over it. I'll make sure of that." He winked in my direction before excusing himself from my company.

I now took the time to glance over at Thorin and indeed saw him sulking and muttering thing to himself. Rolling my eyes, I took my bedroll and placed it near the foot of a tree, leaving my saddle as a pillow at the head. Helping with the remainder of dinner, I talked with Ori about some of the different flowers and wild roots he had spotted when he, Fili, and Kili were gathering wood.

He was surprised by my knowledge of the various kinds he brought up. I joked it off as spending too much time with the elves. I didn't really want to tell him I had been practically forced to swallow all the information I could about many different types of plant life that I might encounter throughout any circumstance.

I thought I caught Dwalin's eye on me when I had said that about the elves, but when I looked again, I couldn't see any reasonable explanation as to why he would be. Dinner was loud as always, laughter and joking rolling around the fire as the darkness overtook the setting sun. When we were preparing to retire, Balin came up to me and requested to braid my wind rushed hair that I didn't bother doing anything with earlier.

He had done my hair a few times along the road, and I always found his to be the most practical. Tonight he created a simple French fishtail out of the wild locks of highlighted hair. After thanking him, I sunk happily into my bedroll, loving its comfy warmth. The stars shown through the canopy of leaves feet above me, a gentle breeze blowing through the camp, lulling me into a deep sleep.

Over the next few weeks, we managed to reach the top of the mountain pass, only encountering a small orc scouting party. I was worried when we came upon them, but with the four archers Thorin had, we cleaned the land of ten less orc filth. After reclaiming our undamaged or redeemable arrows, we deposited the corpses into a large hole, covering them with a smooth layer of dirt.

I was constantly scouring the landscape for any more signs of orcs or wargs traveling through the pass. Most of what I found was weeks old, and the tracks were not concerning with their numbers. No more than twenty ever present in their tracks. I could see Dwalin and Thorin often speaking with each other, strategizing our routes if we ever encountered the opposing parties.

When we finally made it over to the descending side of the Misty Mountains, the air warmed up and the dark forest lands of Mirkwood far off in on the horizon grew in size as we slowly made our way down the depressed slopes. Various new plant growth swarmed the feet of the large trees that stood tall along ridges. Mountain springs flowed downward toward the Anduin, happily bubbling with melted snow from the caps of the highest peaks. Our moods lightened, Bofur more often than not, leading the dwarves and Bilbo, surprisingly, in many jovial traveling or tavern songs. Most of them being drinking songs, much like the 'Man in the Moon Stayed up Too Late'.

We were never out of reach of fresh water to camp nearby. Many evenings, we would all converse together, or sit quietly attending to our weapons. Kili asked me on one of these occasions if I would help him with the fletching on his arrows. I was startled by his request, remember the first time I worked on my fletching, a time that seemed so long ago.

"Of course. Though I don't know how much I can teach you. I've seen you fletch your own, you are quite skilled."

"I may have the basic knowledge to make the arrows work, but your fletching could rival the elves."

"I highly doubt that," I replied with a laugh. "I wouldn't know anything about fixing arrows if it wasn't for their help."

As we sat cross-legged on the forest floor, arrows and feathers scattered in different piles, I guided him through each step I did, explaining how I did each step and the purpose of doing it that way.

We were finished right before Nori announced supper was ready. Kili had an impressive amount of newly fletched arrows, all fletched the elven way, attached for the swiftest, longest, and most accurate range for arrows. When his nephew showed his work to him, Thorin took the time to admire different things about the work. I had always like the way Thorin interacted with the different positions of his company.

Bofur and Bifur were toymakers and yet they had the same right and freedom to speak to Thorin and were treated the same way Balin and Dwalin were.

Conversation beside me brought me back to the present time. "A girl is still better than you at something Kili, when will you learn."

"Hey!" Fili's younger brother shot back defensively. "At least I didn't get my butt whipped by a girl like Uncle Thorin!"

"What?" I was surprise I even entered into their argument, normally I just ignore them. But that last comment shocked me. "Who beat Thorin in a fight?"

Silence was all that answered me. "Um hello? Who beat your uncle in a fight?" Still silence.

It was Dwalin who finally answered my question. "You." Now it was my turn to look dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry?" I snorted and scoffed at him. "When did I beat Thorin in a fight?"

"That time he pulled his blade on you during the first couple days of our journey," Fili replied with a smile.

"What? No I didn't, it was a draw." I was met with three disbelieving looks.

"It was not a draw, not in the least," Dwalin stated without a hint of hesitation in his answer. "Thorin could not keep up with your blade work, which is why he called quits."

Dumbfounded with surprise, my jaw dropped as I turned to look at Thorin who had left our little chatter-party. I just stared. I didn't really know what to do with this newfound information. This was mind-blowing.

The great Thorin Oakenshield conceded in a fight, to a girl. Not that he knew I was a girl at the time. Oh man that has got to be embarrassing for him. Glancing back at Dwalin, who was still standing behind me, (the younger Durin's having already left for food) he nodded to me right before I turned and stared at Thorin again, still dumbfounded.

"Better shut your mouth before something ends up in it Aragon." Clamping my mouth shut, I followed Dwalin to food.

I decided I wouldn't broach the subject with Thorin. Though I really wanted to. Dinner was surprisingly quiet. When I went with Fili and Kili to a stream to clean up supper, I got a tingling sensation that we were being watched. But I could see nothing, nor could I sense any other presences.

We returned to camp and prepared to sleep. I still felt uneasy and the feeling was growing. Sitting up, I saw Thorin and Dwalin keeping watch. I studied them, they seemed comfortable in the environment. Like they sensed nothing wrong. Maybe I was just going crazy finally. I got up from my bedroll and stretched, making my way to Midnight. I scratched her neck, hoping its repetitive motion would calm my nerves.

Turning back to the camp, I noticed Thorin and Dwalin's eyes on me, though they had continued their quiet conversation. Walking over to them, I sat down, resting my back against a huge fallen tree we were using as seating.

"Can't sleep?"

"No," I replied, knowing they knew the answer already. "It's just. Well when Fili and Kili and I went to wash supper dishes, I got the peculiar feeling that we were being watched. And I haven't been able to shake the feeling."

After my announcement, both dwarves perked up, looking intensely at my face, as if to discern how shaken up about this I was. Dwalin nodded and left to his bedroll. He returned with his war hammers strapped to his back.

"Do you think someone really is?" I hadn't thought this would be their response.

"If you feel like something is off, I'm listening to your gut. You have an uncanny sense if something ain't right." Dwalin must have been noticing something I hadn't even noticed about myself.

"Try to sleep Aragon. Keep your weapons close though," Thorin suggested, though it sounded like a command.

I returned to my place, falling asleep instantly. I just have been more tired than I thought, and informing someone else of what I felt must have helped. Worried nickering awoke me a few hours later. My mind hazy, I was barely aware of Midnight's face above my own. But when she nudged me again, I was fully awake. The first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. Freakishly quiet.

Glancing around the camp from my still prone position, I saw the two Durin princes seated where their uncle had been earlier. They looked bored, Kili nodding off. I stood up, slinging the quiver I had next to me over my shoulder, and attaching my sheath to my belt. The movement cause Fili to look at me with dreary eyes, but bolt to when he noticed my weapons. I motioned for him to remain where he was.

He complied, but I could see him elbow his brother in my peripheral vision. The two held their weapons in an easy access position, ready to wake the camp when I gave the word. I walked to the edge of the clearing, listening for any sound that would give our watchers away. I turned my head to look at the camp, Fili had risen casually, stretched and started his way over to Thorin, and in all honesty it looked like he was awakening him for a watch.

He had just woken Thorin when they attacked. Orcs. They attacked much swifter then I had known possible. Three huge ones jumped from behind bushes, grabbing my shoulders and hair forcing me to my knees. Many others raced from their cover and grabbed the waking dwarrow. When all of us were subdued, I felt searing pain explode across the back of my skull, then everything fell into darkness.  
\---------  
Well... that's another cliffhanger. Oops. If there are any typos, feel free to let me know, I did not take the time to reproof read this. See you all next time!


	9. Echo

Head hurts. Why the world does my head feel like this? Like it's being repeatedly hit with a hammer. My eyes stubbornly refused to open, and the pain in my head from trying didn't make me want to try harder. I struggled to rely on another sense, smell. Bad idea. Rotting flesh, pungent decay, sweat build up that needed to be assuaged. It smelt like, orcs? What the world? Groaning when I was jostled around, I felt an agonizing stab of pain in my head, and I returned to the blackness I hadn't fully awakened from.

When I opened my eyes, it was too a loud and obnoxious banging, against metal? My head screamed in rebellion of the action. Blinking back tears that sprang to my eyes, I focused on the nearest movement. Thorin? I groaned as I tried to sit up, nausea rising in my throat.

"Easy. Your head took quite a beating."

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed," I replied sarcastically, swallowing nastiness.

"At least those blows didn't make you lose your sass."

His chuckling made me roll my eyes, don't do that, it hurts. Glancing around the room, I realized it was a cell, and it was Dwalin making all that banging racket. He was body-slamming the cell door. 'Well that's not going to work.' I looked around, mentally counting the dwarves and the hobbit. Twelve, thirteen, four-…

"Where's Kili?!" I stopped mid count when I realized he wasn't present in the cell.

"He was taken by those bloody orcs when we were thrown in here," Fili replied sulkily, not at all happy with the circumstances.

"What?! Where the hell are we?"

"Language," Thorin reprimanded, before he answered my question. "We're in the dungeons of Dol Goldur." His quiet words echoed in my brain.

My prison. My nightmare. A hand touching my arm made me jolt to awareness of where we were. "How long have we been here?" I managed to get out.

"About a day." "And they've had Kili the whole time?" Fili nodded.

I drew in some startled breaths. Almost twenty-four-hour Kili had been a 'guest' of Echo. I could only hope he wasn't enduring the same fate I had. It was an hour later when the door was slammed open, orcs filling into the already crowded cell. But they left presently afterwards with me in tow, Khuzdul curses following our steps. I swayed on my feet, my head throbbing. Twice I tripped over my own feet, stumbling in the shifty light.

I barely registered the fact that we stopped until a door was being swung open. I was forcefully shoved inside roughly, a brighter light from a window causing me to squint. When my eyes finally adjusted to the lighting, I tried to take a back step when I recognized who was standing in the middle of the room. Echo. I would have rushed back out of the door had the orc sentries not grabbed my arms and pushed me forward.

They stepped back, leaving me free to move around. "Aragon, what a pleasant surprise. I must say I was quite astounded that you were this close to your, what did you call it, 'least favorite place I've ever been'."

I gulped down my rising fear, jumping when a chocking cough sounded from, behind Echo? "Well I had wanted this reunion to be a surprise, but I guess he can't help it."

When Echo shifted out of the way, I saw the youngest dwarf prince kneeling, shirtless and covered in whip lashes and purpling splotches. Pulled taunt, his arms were chained behind his back. Bruises splattered his face, blood matted in his hair and his sparse beard. I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth, shock running through me. His breathing came in short, labored wheezes.

"He probably doesn't have much longer to live, I believe one of his lungs were punctured during the beating he was given. I wouldn't be surprised if he died while I was talking to you." Fire alighted in my eyes, and I charged toward Echo, I didn't get far.

The guards grabbed me, to quickly for my pounding head, now swimming from blood rush. "You blasted Wraith! What have you done to him?!"

Chuckling manically, Echo replied, "Oh I didn't do it, I didn't even order my men to do it. He brought it upon himself."

A solid blow to Kili's chest brought a cry from both of us, his in pain, mine in fear. If Echo was right, and he usually is, that could have been the killing blow. Kili sagged against the chains, gasping for air. I slid on the floor next to him, cradling his head to my shoulder. Though I regretted the movement when my head spun out of focus; but I had a mission to do.

Checking his pulse, I found it spastic, wild. His raspy breaths shuddering into my braid. Tears sprang into my eyes, threating to spill over, but I blinked them back. I couldn't show any more weakness in front of Echo, I had shown too much already.

"Kili?" I murmured against his ear, hoping he would respond, but not expecting an answer. His chest rumbled as another coughing fit overtook his lungs, blood dropping from his mouth.

"Now Aragon, do you see what your escape all those years ago did to the people you care about? This young man could be with his family, and yet here he is, doomed. Because of you." He sneered, his teeth flashing in the faint sunlight. I shuddered at his words.

"Aragon?" The words were spoken in a broken, pain filled whisper, I barely heard them over the pounding of my heart. I grabbed for Kili's wrist, grimacing when he crushed it with his hold.

He was in extreme pain, and I didn't know how to get him out of here. I need to get him to Oin. The healer was our only hope.

"Let the dwarves go, Echo. You have me back and that's all you want." I stared into the dark pits you would have called eyes, a fire lighting in my own. I would not allow myself to be broken. I would find a way to get the dwarves out of here, even if it meant I remained behind. I leveled my look with the Wraith lord.

"Let the dwarves go." I stood, stepping toward Echo.

"Ah. Such fire. I see it hasn't died, it has only burned brighter."

Laughter followed his scrutiny, one that almost made my resolve die. I pushed aside my fear of what he would do to me, igniting the fire that burned inside. The guards were physically nervous. No doubt they had heard stories about the inferno I was cursed with.

"Now, now. None of that Aragon. I'll let your stupid dwarven friends go. But you will stay, and rot."

The flame diminished as the orcs came near and released Kili, throwing both of his arms over their shoulders. He cried out as his bruised body was stretched, but at least they didn't drag him out. Something inside whispered a warning to me, but it was too late.

Metal enter my side, just below my left ribcage, and was yanked out. A scream forced its way out of my mouth as agonizing pain filled my entire body. Air was forced from my lungs as a blow connected with my chest, a cracking sound making me want to vomit. Grimacing, I sunk to my knees, vaguely hearing a shout resound in my ears. Gasping in vain, I caught the eye of the blade's owner. Malicious laughter exploded through the haze that filled my ears.

"I always get what I want, you should know that. Though you were right, I never wanted the dwarves." With that, he stepped out the door and slammed it shut.

The bolt was locked as soon as he left. Snatching the lower end of my tunic, I ripped a large portion of it off. My fingers shook as I tried to tie the cloth around the profusely bleeding injury. I gasped as I tied the wound off.

Struggling into a standing position, I stumbled toward the open window. I looked out and new exactly where I was. This time, when I jumped from the window I did it without hesitation. The river below was deeper this time as I freefell from the twenty foot tower. Straightening my body, I plunged into the water, shock pushing all remaining air out of my lungs. Struggling to stay conscious, I kicked toward the surface, needing to get out of this blasted water as quickly as possible.

Surfacing from the dark depths, I chocked as the water expelled itself from my lungs. The rapids carried me downstream swiftly, despite my efforts to head to shore. My body slammed against a rock, my scream lost in the roar of the foaming torrents. Focus was lost to me as my mind drifted farther from the light. The last thought I had was that of freefalling to depths unknown.

"Aragon, come on. Join us!" Eldarion and Argon raced through a flower filled meadow, their shouts carrying along the breeze.

Hoof beats pounded beside me as my Adar whisked toward my brothers, his laughter in rhythm with his horse's steps. I raced behind them, trying to catch up, yet always failing as they twisted through the forest.

Suddenly it went dark, black clouds blowing in from the east. I was trapped in a mire, sinking into the reeking pits. I called for help, but there was no one around. I was alone. I chocked as smoke filled my nostrils. The clouds weren't black in expectation of a storm, but because the forest and meadow around were burning. I was imprisoned in the mud with the flames reaching out on all sides to devour me.

"Aragon, come on. You have to wake up." The voice sounded scarred.

I couldn't see who it belonged to through the smoke. Someone was here with me though and that was enough. I wasn't alone. I worked my way toward the only anchor I had. Slowly, I pulled myself from the thick mud, dragging my feet to free my boots of the substance. Crawling on my hands and knees to stay under the smoke, I listened for the voice to speak again.

A pain in my side caused me to collapse to the ground. My breathing grew labored, my heart raced. I needed to get out of here, wherever here was.

"Aragon, please wake up. Don't die on us."

'Don't die? Are you insane? I can't even find you. Please help me. I can't do this alone. Don't leave me.' I forced myself to rise again, scrounging for a pathway, for a light to follow.

Through the haze that surrounded me, I caught a glimpse of a gentle light, beckoning me to follow it. I tried, but heat filled my mind. I was burning. I screamed in agony, my eyes clenching shut, all air expelling from my lungs. Shouts sounded throughout my mind, panicked ones. I struggled to open my eyes, afraid of what I would see.

I looked through a glaze as faces came into view. I couldn't recognize any of them, but I registered three hanging over my face. My head hammered. Thoughts hurting to be thought. I whimpered against the mounting ache that ran over my body.

"Aragon. Come on. That's it. Wake up." The voice again. It was so gentle, like the light. I wanted to answer its call so badly, but I couldn't. My body fought it with every ounce of strength.

The darkness rose from the depths, bringing with it a quiet sort of peacefulness. I wanted to run to the light, but the darkness' pull was stronger. The more I fought it, the weaker I became. I wouldn't last long. I wasn't strong enough right now. So I gave up the fight, apologizing to the light for my weakness, before blackness overtook everything.

A gentle humming pried my stiff eyes open. I blinked back a haze that surrounded my mind, noting the evening light that was fading from the sky. Glancing around my surroundings, I noticed the dwarves and our hobbit lounging in a clearing. I was on one side of the camp, next to a large pine that provided coverage if it rained. Hearing a sigh to my left, I looked over to see Kili sitting with his back against another tree, his right arm across his stomach, his head bowed, touching his raised knees.

"Kili?" I hadn't meant for it to be quiet, but it came out in raspy whisper.

I was surprised he even heard it with how silent it sounded to my own ears, but he startled to attention, groaning when he moved too quickly.

"Aragon?" he managed to get out in between breaths. "Thorin! She's awake." The camp went into an uproar at his words.

Thorin nearly slid right into me as he rushed over. Oin had to have the words repeated for his practically deaf ears. Straining to sit up, Thorin grasped my forearm, guiding me into a sitting position. Grimacing, I tested taking a deeper breath than I had recently taken.

"Easy, you are still healing. I doubt Oin wants to replace your stitching again."

"Stitching?" "You were stabbed, don't you remember?" All of the events that happened rushed back to my memory.

"Echo. And the tower. I jumped, but when I resurfaced, I resurfaced into a rock. How did you find me?"

Thorin sighed. "It's not pretty." He took a deep breath and began. "After you were taken, the orcs dragged us out of the prison. In all honesty, we were surprised they did, but they had to take us kicking and screaming. They left our two youngest members inside and didn't tell us anything.

"The slammed the door in our face and we waited an arrows shot away from the gate, watching for any movement inside the walls. Fifteen minutes later, two orcs came out supporting a much bruised Kili between them.

"They said, "Get out of here before the master changes his mind. And don't wait for the girl either." And with that they left. We made our way downstream, but not far before Kili directed our attention to a falling figure from a tower window.

"We barely heard your scream above the roar of the rapids. There was no way we were going to catch up with you, so we continued our journey north. By the time we caught up with you, it was late morning the next day. You were washed up on the east side of the river bank. We crossed and thought you were dead, you were so still. Oin checked for a pulse, and honestly, was surprised when he found one, but he was worried when it was extremely weak.

"You were unresponsive and the gash in your side was bleeding freely. Oin had no idea how much blood you lost, or if you would even survive from the jump. We carried you here and began treating yours and Kili's injuries, though yours were more severe."

I interrupted Thorin then, puzzled by what he said. "But Echo said that one of Kili's ribs had punctured his lungs when they broke." "Nay lass, though they were close."

I looked in Oin's direction until Kili spoke, "I was trying to tell you in the room that they were lying, but they bruised my vocal cords." He gave a weak, and slightly guilty, smile.

Thorin continued his narration. "You were running a high fever and supporting a concussion. Your ribcage on the right was crack in five different spots. The gash in your side was beginning to become infected, probably due to the mud you were laying on for who knows how long.

"I feared you wouldn't last the night. You stopped breathing at least three times. Panic set in multiple times throughout the whole camp because of the two of you."

"Kili stopped breathing?" I asked before he could begin again. "Only twice," Fili supplied casually, as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

"Twice?!" I looked at the person under speculation incredulously. "Don't look at me like that, you died twice."

"Alright that's enough. I was speaking." Thorin cleared his throat disapprovingly, nodding his head in our direction. "Your fever ran strong for a week, and the only thing that began to break it was the Athelas Midnight found."

"Midnight's here?!" I looked around the camp.

"Not right now as in this moment. I'm sure she's around somewhere. She's never far. Anyway, ehem. You had nightmares and hallucinations that were fever induced, but when I say this I say it for all of us, don't ever do anything like that again." Chuckling I bowed my head, laughter bubbling in my chest until I hissed when the movement pulled at my stitches.

Worried looks filled my eyesight when I looked up. "I'm okay. Just need to remember not to do that."

They continued updating me on details that they left out of the original briefing. Struggling to focus on what they were saying, I felt myself dozing off, bits and pieces of their conversation actually making sense.

"Aragon?" Blinking while running a hand over my face, I groaned.

Scrunching up my face in annoyance, I looked at the face of who was shaking me. "Thorin?" I blinked again. "What's up?" Though it sounded more like 'Whazup?' He chuckled at my slurred question. "It's time for you to get some sleep. You keep snoozing. You need your rest." Nodding, I sleepily slid down into my bedroll, sleep engulfing my head the second I laid down.

I woke up to the sound of yelling. My eyes flying open, I saw Fili and Kili half-heartedly wrestling on the ground, Thorin off to the side rolling his eyes at the immatureness of his nephews.

"Alright you two. That's enough. You woke our sleeping patient." Both Durin's looked over at me guiltily, instantly cowing. "Don't worry about. I would have woken up soon anyway."

I pushed myself to a kneeling position, testing my lungs with a deeper breath. I was surprised when I managed to take one, knowing how hard it was the previous night. I stood and stretched my aching back, wincing when it cracked. My head wasn't as dizzy as it had been before, I was thankful for that. I did not enjoy feeling like my head was going to explode and fall off.

Midnight nudged my arm when I had risen, her velvety nose rubbing my neck as she sniffed for a treat. Spoiled creature.

"You know I don't have anything. You could ask any other person, and yet you ask the person that hasn't been awake in a while for the treats. Thoughtless beast." She snorted a reply, kinda sounded like a sarcastic 'of course'.

I gave her face a long rub as I walked toward the pot of steaming food. Bombur was just scooping some into each member's bowl, the delicious smell traveling across the camp. I was slightly startled when Thorin claimed a seat next to mine when I had returned to my bedroll with the stew, but recovered quickly. If he noticed he said nothing.

"We thought it best to wait one more day before continuing on our journey, to make sure yours and Kili's injuries are up for the trip."

"Oh. I did wonder when we would be leaving. I am glad we are leaving. We have already stayed here for too long. Have you seen any signs of the orcs?" He shook his head. Puzzled, I wondered why we weren't being trailed. Echo wouldn't let us get away that easily.

'Aragon.' 'What was that? I'm the only girl here, so who's talking?'

'Aragon.' 'That is inside my head. Um who are you?'

'Find the stream.' 'Okay. You're officially creeping me out.'

'Find the stream.' 'Ok, if you say so.' Clearing my throat, I looked around the camp looking for a well-used path that would lead to water.

"Hey Thorin, is there a stream around here?" "Yes, just past those trees. Why?"

"I just feel like soaking my feet in it." 'Lame Aragon.'

Giving me a confused look he replied, "Okay. But take someone with you."

"Fine, uh? Oin! Will you accompany me to the stream just over the hill because Thorin is turning into a mother hen?" I was thankful he was close enough that I didn't have to repeat what I said for the practically deaf dwarf.

The dwarven healer walked to a rock cropping and set himself down next to the flowing stream. I glanced behind me to ensure he wasn't actually watching me before I continued my trek downstream. Walking with all the stealth that could only be rivaled by the elves. I looked around for the owner of the voice that spoke to me, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Huffing in annoyance, mumbling nonsense, I tripped over a stray branch. Cursing my luck about losing the speaker, I sat down on the muddy bank, ignoring the grimy substance soaking through my trousers.

"Aragon." Jumping into a defensive position, I looked across the bank.

Standing there in a brilliant white, was my great grandmother, the Lady Galadriel, ruler of Loth Lorien. "How?"

I shook my head, trying to figure out if she was actually standing here in the middle of nowhere with a dwarven company filled with warriors. "Where did you come from?"

She laughed and batted my question away with her hand while she practically floated over the stream. "Well if we're being honest, I'm not actually here. You can see me. Your dwarven friends cannot."

"Oh." My face must have shown some of my disappointment because she cradled my chin in her palm.

"I knew you needed help. Echo's forces cannot find you while I hide your location from his scouts. I have shrouded their minds. And yet they try to slip through. You must move, you have stayed here for too long already."

"We are leaving in the morning. They wanted to give Kili and I one more day to rest up and ensure our injuries were healed enough to travel."

Nodding she gave me the locations of the orc scouting parties that were hunting us. I knew the fact we hadn't seen them didn't mean they weren't out there. They just couldn't find us due to the tremendous power Galadriel was using to keep us hidden.

"I am thrilled to see you daernana I have wanted to see you for a long time." I could feel her sending warmth through our bond, one I normally had blocked because of Echo.

"And I you daer ien nîn. You have been hidden from me for quite some time. I assume you did not want to be found?"

I hesitated in replying, mostly because what she said was true. "Yes. I was afraid you would send the elves after me to take me home."

She looked intently at my face before answering. "Aragon, I wouldn't have sent elves after you. I would have sent Erestor and Glorfindel."

Her seriousness broke into teasing and I cautiously laughed with her. "You wouldn't have put me under their fearful gazes alone, would you?" I felt slightly panicked.

"No. That is a fate I would put onto Elrond alone, or your Ammё's muindors." I chuckled at the thought of my uncles or my Adar adarenin under such utter scrutiny.

Before long it was time for her to leave, and I needed to head back to the camp before all of the dwarves thought I was kidnapped, again. I watched as she disappeared into the sparse trees to the south. I felt as though I needed her to stay a while longer, but knew it would be dangerous for the company. Oin was still seated on the rock, though by his head resting on his chest, I could tell he had dozed off.

Shaking him gently, I told his I was finished and ready to head back to camp. I helped him stand, listening to his complaints about old bones. Quiet chatter filled the air as we reached the clearing, though three of the older dwarves were sleeping next to the tall chestnuts that graced us with shade. Nobody said much for the remainder of the day. Dinner was a silent affair, sleep hastening to all of us.  
\----------  
Have a great day/night, whichever. Like always, if you have any questions, comments, cries of outrage, or just want to say hi! Send me a review or DM. Until next time my fellow Tolkien fans! (How do you make that one word? Do we have a title for ourselves yet?) Important questions here folks. Alright, I'm shutting up now, BYE! ;)


	10. Friends or Foes?

We started early the next morning, Midnight especially enjoying the early out. Because of her heritage, she grew restless with staying in one place, though she was able to tolerate it better than the other horses. Thorin kept Kili and I close to the front of the pack, forbidding us to cover as scouts, instead sending Dwalin and Fili to look for the best routes.

Apparently being injured causes a closer bubble for you. Though my ribs were still sore, as was the wound in my side, my head no longer ached constantly. I told Thorin I could handle it, but he said he wasn't risking it. I didn't let his decision dampen my spirits, I was able to breathe the fresh air of the Gladden Fields. We had to head north toward the Elven Road, unfortunately the orcs had taken us too far south to enter the great forest of Mirkwood.

We traveled far, even though our pace was slow, mostly due to the number of people we had. We made it to the road through the forest without much mishap. We met Beorn under semi-dire circumstances. It had been a dreary day, clouds threatening to overspill, that we ran into him. Well Fili and Bilbo specifically. The skin-changer was in his bear form, Fili and Bilbo were ahead of us looking for a decent stream to fill canteens at when the man-beast broke through the brush that littered the plains.

We could hear Bilbo's shrieks from our resting position, and before anyone really registered what happened, I had mounted Midnight and took off toward the noise, my bow ready. Upon reaching the scene, it wasn't really what I expected. Orc corpses were scattered around the area, a huge bear making his way through more. The shriek that we had thought came from Bilbo actually came from the first orc that Beorn tore to shreds.

By the time the rest of the company arrived, Beorn, Fili, Bilbo, and I had taken care of the small scouting party that had tried to snatch our own scouts. Thorin looked at me with a disapproving glare, probably because I took off without any of the others. Acting as our bodyguard, after I explained the situation to him, Beorn lead us the rest of the way to the Elven Road, his presence helping to stave off any unwanted visitors.

The dark and ominous forest lay ahead of us. Though it's not as dark as it used to be a few years ago, but the forest sickness that had laid upon Mirkwood for years was finally lifting. We left Beorn's company at lunchtime, entering the forest and continuing on our way to the mountain. The still air carried years of decay along. Though it isn't as bad as when the dwarves first travelled through Mirkwood, the stench had lost little of its smell.

As it was, I remembered the trail well as I often took it headed to my kin's kingdom deep in Mirkwood; the Elven Kingdom of Thranduil. My uncles had always travelled with me and I admit, the trek without their presence is slightly unnerving. The stone path wove to and fro around the giant trees that graced the forest. Dwarves and trees don't mix, but dwarves and Mirkwood; that's another story.

The first day into the forest went as well as can be expected, dwarrow complaining about the dank smell, lack of stone, or just general mustiness of the darkened wood. After that, it got worse. And I mean really worse. Arguments broke out every other minute, almost coming to blows with each other. Bilbo and I seemed to be the only ones not affected by the sick forest. It was difficult going, as the path isn't well maintained this close to the border. As we travel deeper, the sign of spiders grew more frequent. As did the lack of fresh air.

The river finally had a bridge for crossing, it didn't have that last time I passed through. There used to be a little boat that you could use, hoping that it was on your bank of the river. We camped when we could no longer see the path, not starting a fire so we wouldn't draw unwanted attention. The dried meat we carried would soon grow thin, but it was safer than straying from the path, scavenging for food. We wouldn't find the path again.

I could go hunting if I wanted to, but one of the dwarves would want to join me if I suggested such a thing. After the tower, it's been insistent mothering by most of the company, minus a few who were scared of my glares. After repeating 'I'm fine' a thousand times they gave me a little slack, because I almost lashed out at them. What was I thinking about? Oh that's right, real food. I could find my way back to the path if I was alone, but with another body with me, I would easily lose both them and myself.

I wasn't willing to risk that, not after all that had happened so far. Another day equals another dark night sleeping on the path. We were closer to the elven realm with ever step, the path beginning to turn northward instead of the steady east we had been travelling at. Thorin was grouchy, but only because of 'those blasted elves' as he calls the rest of my people. Not that he actually knows that.

Unfortunately, our mostly calm trip had to come to end. The spiders came, and they had numbers and the surprise part. We were losing, our weapons barely out of their sheaths before the dwarves dropped quickly due to poison. Our hobbit is yet to be seen by me. The very fact that I had lost him puzzled me. Shaking my head, I tried to clear a fog that covered my mind, a haze coving my vision. Blinking I tried to focus on the spiders, but suddenly, all I felt was sharp pricks at the base of my neck.

Swatting whatever was behind me, I felt my knees grow weak. Drawing in raspy breaths, I felt my lungs constricting tightly. My sword fell from my hand, the muscles feeling like liquid. Tremors traveled through my entire body, and with heavy eyelids, dark shadows covered the last peek of my sight.

Numb. Everything was numb, except for the urge to relieve my stomach. My head is heavier than lead. Tingling sensations passed through my body, as the world started spinning. Why was the ground spinning. Trying to pry my eyes open, I moaned at the blinding light that broke through the leaves. Attempting to open them again, I struggled to focus on anything, blurs of colors were all that came through.

Fragments of sound soaked through my clogged ears. Blinking through a haze, I was vaguely aware that I was being pulled off of the ground. My arms were stretched over taunt shoulders as they moved swiftly around the trees. Dwarves, they were dwarves. Why were there dwarves? Shanking my head did nothing to help my rolling stomach or my pounding head. Everything was spinning, and something was upside down. Oh wait, that's a spider.

Cocking my head to the side, I studied the large arachnid; it was just staring at me with eight giant eyes. Suddenly, my feet were no longer supporting my body. If not for the arms around my waist, I would have fallen on my face onto the web strewn floor. Voices tried to pierce through my clogged ears, falling deafly in my mind. My body felt like a heavy cream that was slowly being poured out of a jar.

Vertigo accompanied by severe nausea sent me to my knees unexpectedly. Gaging, my stomach expelled whatever was in it. Apparently, that helped cleared my blocked ears as sounds of swords slashing on hard exoskeletons came crashing around me.

"Aragon, come on. We've have to keep moving." Thorin's deep voice accompanied the action of him pulling me back to my feet.

A spider dropped to the forest floor in my recently vacated spot. Shrieks slithered along through the air, followed by angry yells from the company. Arrows were zipping through the air, spiders falling in crumpled forms out of the trees.

In my half-conscious state, I really thought Kili was running around shooting until I heard him speaking on my right. "Elves!"

The shout made my swimming senses throw up walls all around my mind in vain. Knees giving out, I barely had time to stop a face-plant into the dirt, before the motion had me throwing up nothing but bile into the leaves.

Everything that happened immediately after has no space in my mind. All I could think of was getting my burning stomach to stop. A hand on my back was rubbing in a comforting motion as I continued dry heaving. Everything burned, my throat scratchy, limbs weak, shivers running throughout my body.

"Naugrim, Hîr nîn." "Thirteen. Daro!"

The dwarves were tense, I could feel it through the hand on my back. I choked as I tried to calm my shuddering breath. Of course it made me fall into a coughing fit, my lungs not being able to draw in enough air. It brought unnecessary attention to myself, being surrounded by the dwarrow.

"What is that?"  
The leader of the elves stepped forward, and pushed the company members aside as he walked towards my still hunched form. Throat scratching like rough cloth, I drew in jagged sounding breaths.

"Sîdh. Your companion is in need of aid."

I knew that voice. Forcing my head to raise, I cried out at the familiar face.

"Legolas?" I could feel the tears tracing their way down my cheeks.

"Aragon, tithen pen!"

The elf prince knelt in front of me cradling my chin, and wiping the tears off my cheek with his thumb. With that tender gesture, the dwarves stopped their previous throng of insults and watched the encounter intently.

"Ai, tithen elloth. You are a long way from home."

"Legolas, I don't feel so good."

My stomach rebelled against my will and tried to empty my already empty system on the ground. Blood dripped from my open mouth, splattering to the ground. That resulted in more painful dry heaves that blinded me, throat burning again with a renewed strength. Pain shot through my skull, and blackness filled my vision. Far away voices retreated behind the haze again as I lost all contact with the world.

A/N

Translations:

Naugrim, Hîr nîn. - Dwarves, my lord.

Daro! - Stop

Sîdh - Peace

Tithen pen - little one

Ai, tithen elloth - Alas little flower

Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop a review or kudos! Until next fellow fans. ;)


	11. You Were Poisoned, Again

It was quiet when I came to. Through my closed eyes, I could tell there was a gentle light that reminded me of a forest all around, and my heart sank. We hadn't escaped from the spiders. Forcing my eyes to open, I blinked. I wasn't in a forest, I was in a simple bed chamber. The walls were stone, trees growing throughout the rock. There was a fountain in the corner of the room, moss growing around the basin.

Sitting up in the large feather bed, I ran my hands over the silky sheets, the soft material reminding me of a kitten's fur. Pulling my hands in front of me, I squeezed them into a ball to relieve some of the stiffness. Slowly, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my feet barely touching the wooden floor.

I hesitated to actually get up from the bed, mostly because my mind was a marsh. I couldn't remember getting away from the spiders, but I didn't know why I remembered them. I knew better than to travel near the spiders, so why were they the last thing I knew of? I don't know why, but I became aware of a cloth wrapped at the base of my neck. Reaching up, I pulled it off, peering at the material. I was a white strip, clean but it smelled like Athelas. Puzzled, I set it aside and stood. Standing on shaky legs, I walked toward the large door on the opposite side of the room.

Grasping the latch, I pulled the heavy door open. My sight was met with a large sitting room with lounging couches, a fire on the far wall, blazing bright. It was decorated much like the last room, with a fountain and moss covered tiles. Though, in this room there was a tall figure sitting on one of the couches.

His hands were clasped in between his knees. With bowed head, he stared at the floor, his long silver blond hair falling next to his face. Peering out between the long strands was a pointed ear, he was an elf. Gazing at him for a moment longer, I recognized him.

"Legolas." I frowned at my crackly voice, but it had the desired effect.

The prince's head shot up, silver-blue eyes meeting sea-blue. He rose and drew near to the door I was leaning against.

"Aragon. It's about time you woke." His eyes betrayed the worry that was lacking in his voice. "Well couldn't waste time laying in a bed all day?"

Embracing me in a hug, I breathed in his woodsy scent, relaxing what tension was left in my body. "You must be hungry, let me call for some food."

He walked out to the door and signaled a guard. Speaking softly in Sindarin to him, the guard retreated to do what his lord commanded. I placed myself on one of the couches when my head started spinning from standing. Legolas looked concerned when he turned back around, but I smiled, showing I was fine. He took a seat on the opposite couch, probably so he could move at a moment's notice.

"Legolas, what am I doing in the Elven Halls?" my mind still couldn't put together the puzzle.

The elf sighed, "The healers were afraid you wouldn't remember. I guess it's true."

"I remember spiders but I'm not sure why." I looked at him with a hopeful gaze, maybe he knew what happened.

"Do you remember your traveling companions?" "The dwarves?" He nodded.

"When we found you, the dwarves were sluggish in their movements, most still trying to get the poison out of their system. The spiders where starting to block off any escape route. After my archers and I killed the remaining spiders, we were intent on helping the company travel over the forest road, but when we heard the coughing, we feared something had happened during our attack.

"Aragon, you almost died." Legolas looked at me with wide eyes.

Studying his face, I realized it wasn't like last time. This time I really was close to death. "How much poison was there?"

He hesitated to answer. "Too much," another voice spoke from the doorway.

Looking that way, I gasped. "My lord Thranduil." "None of that child."

The elven king moved into the room with a breeze, a servant following him with a tray of refreshments. Dismissing the servant after he placed the tray down on the low table, Thranduil sat next to his son. While waiting for him to speak, I grabbed a handful of grapes, hoping to make the uncomfortable situation not as much. The king had an open view of my face and he was eerily good at reading people's body language, even what they didn't say.

"You were hit five times with the spider's stinger," Thranduil continued, "which resulted in an overdose of toxins. You woke relatively the same time as the dwarves all did, but because there was so much still in your system, your body started shutting down. If Legolas had got here even a minute later, you would be dead."

"The healer's thought they lost you quite a few times," Legolas stated after swallowing a bite. "I've never heard so many dwarven curse such as your friends spewed." With a raised eyebrow, Legolas completed his plans of making it even more uncomfortable in the parlor.

"I'm sorry I caused such worry. I didn't realize I had been hit that many times. It would explain the weirdness before I blacked out." I sighed, and shuddered, my body knowing the lack of feeling wasn't pleasant.

"It wasn't your fault." The simple statement almost brought tears to my eyes. I blinked them away, hearing Echo's voice deep in my memory. He was taunting me, telling me it was my fault.

"You don't know that Legolas. You weren't there. And I don't even remember what happened."

"Well whatever happened doesn't matter now. But if you feel up to it, I know some dwarves and a hobbit who are bouncing off the walls in their impatience to see someone," Thranduil said with a knowing glance at the door.

Chuckling, I nodded. I was anxious to see the company and to see how they are faring. Standing slowly along with the rulers of Mirkwood, I walked toward the door, stepping out into the hall, waiting to follow one of the elves to wherever my rowdy friends were waiting. I could hear them laughing before we arrived at the door, it sounded like they were playing some type of game.

A guard opened the door, and sidestepped to avoid a head of lettuce that sailed through the opening. Pretty sure he muttered a curse under his breath in elvish. It was too low for me to hear what he actually said. Noise instantly stopped. Scrambling to attention, the dwarves were standing in a long line, Bilbo at the end. They all rushed forward when I stepped into the room. I was smothered in a group hug by all of them, their questions exploding in my ears.

"Shut up!" Thorin's cry rang out above the others voices. "Let her breath you uncivilized dwarflings."

Cries of protest at being called dwarflings accompanied the dwarves backing away and giving me some space. They asked me again if I was alright, actually giving me a chance to answer this time. It seemed to be a reoccurring event, getting smoldered by questions. Telling them I felt much better, and that I had complete feeling in my limbs now.

Apparently they freaked out when I passed out. I mean I probably would do the same thing if any of them did it, but I still hated the questioning. They told me their side of the story, mostly including the lack of good food. Dwarves, always thinking of their stomach. Well I'm sure that Legolas is standing outside the door listening to the complaints of the dwarves, good thing he was already preparing food. He was also used to this with my older brothers always whining about the lack of food they liked in the elven halls.

We spent about four days in Mirkwood, dining with the royal family and important dignitaries. Not that the dwarves partiuallry cared for that. But hey, benefits of being "family" with the royals meant they got some of their private rafts and floated us down the river. I heard all about the dwarves' first trip downstream in barrels, and getting shot at my orcs. Including the detail about Kili getting shot for being reckless. Sounds about right. It took most of the day to travel safely on the high waters but finally we came to the Long Lake.

The elves let us off on the far side of the river so we could avoid Laketown. Thorin was the one who convinced the company to, but I had my own reasons for avoiding the town on the lake. As our journey continued, I became acutely aware of the cool temperature change between the wood in the west and the growing mountain in the north. The Lonely Mountain. I never thought I would see it. I heard stories from the elves and my Adar, but I didn't think my chance to would ever come to see the renowned mountain.  
\--------  
Hope you enjoyed it. As always, if you have questions, feel free to DM me. I would love to answer them, even if they're not related to my story! Until next time folks!


	12. Whatever It Takes

Well we finally made it. Here's the last chapter of The Meeting. I want to thank everyone who joined me on this journey, and I hope you'll stick around for the sequel ad prequel that I'm working on. Hope you enjoy!  
\----------  
The roads to the North were well used by merchants and visitors, in all honesty, I could have left the company, knowing they could find their way home by now. But, in all honesty, I kept telling myself they still needed me, if only just so I could see the inside of the mountain. Purely selfish reasons. On the other hand, Thorin hadn't asked me to leave yet. So I'm claiming that as okay for me to continue. That is until we came upon a merchant caravan and I recognized them. I am so thankful for the amount of noise, but not because of my undignified squeal as I ducked out of sight, definitely not because of that. If the practically deaf dwarf I chose to hide behind gave me a weird look, he didn't press anything.

Tobijah was well known merchant in my father's court, his caravan never lacked what Gondor's venders had need of. I also played with his children who traveled with their father. Two of whom were now talking with the dignitaries of Erebor. Just great. Ithamar and Ryken conversed with the two princes while Tobijah greeted Thorin. The whole thing was going to be very bad if they recognized me.

I grumbled to myself when Thorin accepted their offer of lunch, I hate him so much right now. We walked up to their pitched tent, the dwarves dropping their gear outside the tent flaps. I hesitated behind Balin for as long as possible, before I too dropped my satchel to the ground, my heart pounding a thousand miles per minute. I looked older though, so there was a chance I had changed enough not to be recognized.

But, throughout the meal, I could feel glances at me, though I kept my head, looking at my plate, avoiding eyecontact at all cost. I was never addressed so I hoped maybe I could get by this without a fuss. That is until we were leaving and Tobijah asked to have a word with Thorin's quiet friend in private for just a moment. If my eyes betrayed my fear I wouldn't know, because the king barely gave the merchant's request a second glance.

The dwarves escorted themselves out, leaving me in the room with Tobijah and his two sons. It was so quiet I could feel the roaring beat of my racing heart, but I kept my gaze trained on the floor. Soon someone cleared their throat. Glancing up, I realized my mistake, and regretted it.

"You are her." Three simple words can cause such havoc. I barely choked out a reply, but a stuttered "My lord?" forced its way from my mouth.

"Aragon, princess of Gondor. The girl who could beat a Haradrim prince to a bloody pulp in seconds." The look I was faced with wasn't condemning like I had pictured, but it was one of silent understanding.

"I had hoped you wouldn't recognize me." My humble statement brought a chuckle from Ithamar. "Like I would ever forget that face," he said as he gestured towards me.

"But," Tobijah interrupted, "because you didn't look like you wanted to speak in front of your companions, I thought maybe you would be more willing to speak in private. I assume they do not know who they have in their midst?"

I shook my head, affirming his speculation. "They do not. I have lived in exile for almost five years." At their release of breath, realized they didn't know I hadn't been at home for a long time.

"You didn't know?" My question was met with uncomfortable glances.

"We had heard that your highness was not at home. I assumed you to be living with your elven relatives since your departure of Gondor." "Oh."

I stood there in silence, not really knowing what to take this information as. But I couldn't let them divulge anything about my whereabouts, otherwise I would be in a world of trouble. Clearing my throat, I used every lesson my mother impressed upon me for a commanding ruler.

"If you return to Gondor, and you speak to my family, you may tell them that I am well. But I wish not to be contacted. If you do not meet with them, you may forget I said anything. I trust you will obey this?"

They nodding their understanding.

"As much as I would love to entertain your company longer, the dwarves are waiting for me to continue our journey."

With a small bow, I walked out of the tent and grabbed my things, joining Thorin's people on the road, ignoring the questions about why the merchant wished to talk to me. I walked ahead of the company, not wanting to discuss anything right now. My own people didn't even know I wasn't coming home, they thought I was merely staying with family elsewhere. 'That good to know', I thought sarcastically, 'just fantastic. At least I don't have to worry about search parties out looking for me.'

Multiple members of the company tried to persuade me to talk to them, but I refused. Glaring daggers at anyone who tried apparently works, because they finally stopped trying. I wasn't in the mood to talk about my past or the doubts that began to grow in my mind. And I sure as hell wasn't going to stay at the mountain when we finally arrived there. That would be an open invitation to talking, and it wasn't going to happen.

I pushed the events of the merchants meeting away from my thoughts as we continued our journey to Erebor. We passed through Dale close to dusk, the first stars appearing in the sky. By the time we reached Erebor, dusk had truly set. Trumpets sounded out from the mountain gates as came into sight. Obviously the dwarves were happy to be home from their long journey, and their kin was glad they were home safe. A distinguished dwarrowdam was at the head of the greeting party.

Fili and Kili rushed to the woman and hugged her tight. She resembled Kili greatly, so I assumed she was his mother. I held back from the group, feeling like and outsider in their midst again. They stood there talking forever, and they never once looked back as they started their trek inside, probably assuming I was with them; and it was at that time that I knew, I needed to leave. I couldn't risk them asking questions, and I no longer had no wish to see the legendary halls of the mountain. I longed for the security I faced being alone, in the wild.

Making my choice, I escaped into the shadows and began the trek back to Dale, forcing down a rising fear of being alone. All that I could think of was Echo, my tormentor, once again telling me that someone would always find me; someone would always be picking at the locked recesses of my mind, hoping to glean something from the darkness hiding there. Swallowing thickly, I pushed the darkness from my mind, planning what I would do once I reached Dale.

I was a survivor. I lived on my own for years, taking care of me. I didn't need anyone and I certainly wasn't going back to the company. I would find a tavern to lodge at for the night and head back towards the Misty Mountains tomorrow; I could do this. I was the daughter of a Dúnedain, the legendary lone rangers, survivors of the wilderness. There was no going back.

It was just before total dark when I arrived in Dale, barely managing to slip in past the closing gates, explaining to the guards that I was coming home from work. They believed me and let me pass. The city was well lit at night, lantern and fire gracing many walkways and alleys. Stumbling upon a cheap tavern on the opposite side of town, I paid for a room and food, not bothering to stay in the main guest area. Not wanting to linger, I ate my meal quickly and succumbed to sleep before what happened that day could set in.

It was early the next morning when I awoke. The sun hadn't even begun its climb in the sky yet. Grabbing my meager belongings, I slipped out of the tavern and purchased a few supplies from an opening merchant's stall before stepping out of the gate, starting on my long journey to more familiar landscapes. A couple times I glanced back at the mountain, feeling the loss of the company in the looming peak, but knowing it was only through a job that I got to know them so well. I didn't belong in their world, or anyone's.

My full satchel and sword sheath bounced against my thigh with each step I took south. The road was surprisingly empty early in the morning. No merchants or late travelers. I was glad for that; it allowed me peace and quiet with the start of the day. I pulled my hood up over my hair, my quiver over my shoulder, with a un-stringed bow sticking out of the bundle of arrows. With one last look at the mountain, I turned around and disappeared into the wilderness. And I never looked back.

That's it folks. Leave a review or kudos!! I would love to answer any questions you may have! Until next time! I love you all!

Sequel now up! “The Exile”


End file.
